PAPARAZZI!
by KittenSun
Summary: Masih menceritakan duo Kai dan Taemin member dari DoubleT bersama prince manager Xi Luhan beserta kekasihnya yang masih di bangku senior high school, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana Kyungsoo menjalani kehidupannya yang berubah total saat Kai menangkap basah dirinya dan akhirnya satu per satu rahasia mereka terbongkar akan diceritakan. KAISOO HUNHAN/HANHUN (still unstable) and TAEMIN /NC/
1. Chapter 1

Hai _yeorobun_ ^^

Perkenalkan, aku . . . . mmm ah sudahlah. Tidak penting juga kalian tahu namaku. Di dunia maya seperti ini memang sudah biasa kan menyembunyikan identitas asli?

Baiklah, aku seorang Bubble tea. Bubble tea yang kumaksudkan bukanlah sejenis minuman yang sedang digandrungi anak muda zaman sekarang. Bubble tea adalah nama _fandom_ dari _rookie_ _grup _DoubleT. Kalian tahu kan DoubleT? Oh ayolah! Hampir setiap hari mereka muncul di televisi.

Hmmm, biar kuberi tahu. DoubleT adalah _rookie _grup yang terdiri dari dua member. Kai dan Lee Taemin. Jangan Tanya siapa _bias_ku di sana. Aku adalah seorang Bubble tea dan aku mencinta kedua membernya walau sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Dan aku berada di sini untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka yang tidak diketahui oleh _sasaeng fans _professional manapun. _Interst? Join with me ^^_

_Just call me _Sun :3

-0-

**PAPARAZZI**

**Park Sunyoung at April 2013**

**Terinspirasi dari obrolanku bersama seorang teman sekampus tentang sasaengfans DBSK, I hope you read it, my belove RJZ ^^ I'll give u Xiao Lu soon**

**CAST::**

**EXO Kai as Kai**

**EXO Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo**

**SHINee Lee Taemin as Lee Taemin**

**EXO Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rating:**

**PG**

**Disclaimer:**

******all the characters are not mine. but the story is completely mine. therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

Enam,

Berlipat ganda menjadi dua belas,

Oh tidak! Sekarang sekerumunan besar di pojok sana ikut menyumbang suara, _omg omg OMG!_ AKU TIDAK DAPAT BERHITUNG LAGI! Blok besar yang terdiri dari _yeoja _dan _namja_ dengan latar belakang usia dan profesi yang berbeda kini tengah menangis masal, yang _namja_ bahkan berinisiatif untuk menggedor-gedor dinding kaca pembatas antara parkiran dan ruangan dalam toko kaset. Semuanya karena selembar kertas ukuran A4 yang ditempel di pintu kaca dan bertuliskan beberapa baris kata:

_Dear Bubble tea_

_Tolong maafkan uri Kai dan Teamin karena hari ini tidak bisa menghadiri fansign yang telah kita sepakati bersama dari jauh-jauh hari. Tolong maafkan juga diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat presdir SYPent mengirimkan DoublelT untuk menjadi duta parawisata untuk daerah Gangnam di Jepang. Mian, we hope you aren't dissapointed._

_Have a nice day ^^_

_Prince Manager_

_Xiao Lu_

Fuck!

Jadi hanya karena itu mereka jadi beringasan. _How amazing fans you are!_ Tapi wajar sih, fans juga manusia biasa yang seperti manusia kebanyakan lainnya yang akan beremosi tatkala mereka gagal menemui pujaan hatinya. Padahal mereka sudah bersusah payah merancang skenario untuk bolos kelas atau kerja. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka telah mem_booking_ kamar motel dekat toko kaset yang akan menjadi lokasi _fansign_ _DoubleT_ karena mereka berasal dari daerah, ada yang sampai menginap di tempat sauna segala! Duh.

Sedih, capek, kecewa . . . . apalagi yang dapat mereka lakukan selain marah? Walaupun tentu saja marahnya mereka ditunjukan dalam ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ricuh, gaduh, dan sebelum mereka saling membunuh selusin pria dalam balutan busana serba hitam menghampiri pintu masuk dari dalam. Bagaikan settingan drama barisan pria itu terbelah menjadi dua sehingga nampaklah dua orang diantaranya yang sedang berpose berlainan dengan interkom di masing-masing tangannya.

"APRIL MOP!"

Tiga detik berlalu sebelum akhirnya para Bubble Tea memproses situasi dan keadaan yang mereka lihat sebelumnya. Ternyata Kai dan Taemin sengaja menggunakan momen 1 April untuk mengerjai fansnya. Uh~ manisnyaaaaaa

"KYA!-" dan seketika itu pula gelombang besar suara menginjeksi telinga manusia lainnya yang sedang tertimpa sial karena memilih untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang di Myeondong street sekitar toko kaset berada.

_Poor you!_

-0-

"Taeminah, teganya membohongiku dan membuat _make up noona_ jadi berantakan karena tadi aku mengeluarkan air mata begitu banyak, hueee~"

Taemin menyimpan pena yang sebelumnya nyaman dalam genggamannya, kemudian mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada seorang _yeoja_ yang kini tengah di antrian terdepan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Kedua belah bibir Taemin melengkung dengan garis yang menyenangkan, tersenyum selembut yang dia bisa berharap efek magisnya akan menghentikan isakan yang meluncur deras dari fansnya.

"_Mianhae ne? uljima_~ lagi pula _noona_ terlihat lebih cantik natural tanpa riasan wajah."

Senyum manis kembali tercipta di bibir Taemin yang seperti efek domino yang menimbulkan senyuman lain di bibir _yeoja_ yang memakai _hoodie_ dengan bordiran kata Bubble tea di punggungnya. _Winggardium leviosa_! Bagaikan mantra, kata-kata Taemin melambungkan perasaan fansnya yang berefek air matanya surut seketika.

"Baiklah akan kumaafkan jika _noona_ diizinkan untuk mencubit pipi Taeminah sedikit saja, plisssss . . ." cicit_ fans noona_ itu penuh harap.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taemin mengangguk patuh, "_Your wish is my command, noona_. Tapi pelan-pelan saja ya~"

Taemin merajuk lucu yang berakibat fatal untuknya karena mimik imik imutnya membuat _fans noona_ itu gemas dan langsung mencubit kedua sisi pipi Taemin, dengan tenaga super seorang _fangirl_ tentunya. Hal itu tentu saja membuahkan cibiran malas dari _partner_nya yang duduk beberapa jengkal di samping Taemin.

_**LEE TAEMIN**_

_**Personel DoubleT, rookie grup yang mulai merambah dunia internasional yang ditandai dengan debut single berbahasa jepang dan inggris. Sosok Taemin merupakan angle version dalam DoubleT. Memenuhi semua criteria yang membuatnya dicintai noona fans: cerdas, ramah kepada semua orang, pandai beraegyo, tipikal anak yang didambakan orang tua dan yang baik-baik lainnya melekat sempurna pada fisik dan karakter Taemin. Belum diketahui persis orientasi sensualnya, namun menurut beberapa sasaeng fans Taemin tengah menjalin affair dengan seorang istri pengusaha kaya yang umurnya terpaut jauh dengannya. Akan tetapi berita ini dengan tegas dibantah Xi Luhan dengan alasan bahwa Taemin belum terlalu dewasa (naïf) untuk memikirkan percintaan dan hal lainnya yang mengandung intrik dan romansa di dalamnya. Lee Taemin anak baik, as always.**_

"Hentikan Taemin! Jangan bertingkah sok manis di sampingku kareana itu membuatku mual."

Kai merajuk (tidak) lucu sementara tangannya sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas sampul album DoubleT. Punggungnya bersandar jauh pada sandaran kursi sementara kedua kakinya ditumpuk rapi di atas meja. Pose yang tidak sopan sebenarnya, apa lagi di depannya tengah berdiri seorang gadis berseragam _senior highschool_ yang di sekolahnya tentu diajari norma dan tata krama. Gadis itu hanya membuang nafas susah dan mencoba untuk bersabar. Kalau sudah cinta mau dikata apa lagi?

_**KAI**_

_**Yah! Karena semua yang baik-baik sudah diambil Taemin, maka bolehlah kalian mengatakan Kai rakus akan semua yang buruk-buruknya saja. Memiliki banyak fanboy dibanding fangirl karena sifat bajingannya: players, hedonis, sadistic, bahkan netizens meyakini bahwa Kai seorang jemaat satanic. He's worse, must you know! Eung.. sepertinya hanya itu yang kuketahui tentang Kai. All is privat for Kai, bahkan kabarnya hanya Taemin dan Luhan yang mengetahui nama asli dan plot kehidupan di masa lalu Kai.**_

Aneh memang, biasanya masyarakat menaruh perhatian besar terhadap moral _idol_ dan para pejabatnya. Akan tetapi hal ini ditoleransi untuk Kai, diskriminasi sebenarnya. Citranya tetap baik dengan ribuan _fangirl _dan _fanboy _berdiri di belakangnya.

"Selesai," Kai melemparkan album yang telah ditandatanganinya ke atas meja, "pulang dan jangan membolos lagi!"

Gadis itu menunduk dalam dengan jemari yang bergerak gusar, "Eung . . . . baiklah. Tapi Kai _oppa!"_

"Ya! Apa lagi, hah?" Kai mengernyit tidak suka. Oh ayolah! Dibelakang gadis itu antrian masih panjang. Kai hanya ingin setiap prosesnya berjalan cepat dan penyiksaan terhadap jari-jarinya yang harus menandatangani ratusan album DoubleT dapat selesai sesegera mungkin.

"A- apakah aku juga boleh mencubit pipimu, Kai _oppa?"_

Sudut bibir Kai tertarik dalam sebuah seringai tipis. Untuk pertama kalinya Kai mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada objek yang berdiri dalam gelisah seakan menanti vonis dari Kai. Bola matanya bergerak naik turun dan berhenti sedikit lama di beberapa objek yang menarik sisi kelaki-lakian Kai.

"Bagaiman kalau aku saja yang mencubit bokongmu?"

Deru nafas gadis itu terputus, seperti ada sumbat yang membuat aliran udara di tenggorokannya terhenti dan mengakibatkan wajahnya merona parah.

"K-Kai _oppa _ jangan berkata seperti itu, nanti kalau ada orang lain yang mendengar antismu bisa bertambah."

Kai berdiri dan perlahan menyejajarkan wajahnya dekak telinga kanan si gadis, dan sontak hal ini membuat orang-orang yang mengantri dibelakang punggung si gadis ikut menahan nafas gelisah.

"Kalau kau takut, mari kita bicarakan di hotel terdekat saja. Bagaimana?"

.

3 detik

.

Lolos sudah apa yang digenggam gadis itu dengan kuat, menimbulkan bunyi debuman halus saat _cover _luar album DoubleT menghantam lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakannya.

Sungguh yang tadi itu terlalu frontal. Untung tidak ada yang dapat mendengar (kecuali mereka dan Tuhan) karena Kai hanya mengucapkannya dalam bisik-bisik serak yang menggoda. Perlu sepersekian detik untuk membuat yang digoda untuk pulih dari shocknya.

Dengan tangan gemetar diambilnya kembali album DoubleT kemudian membungkuk cepat ke a rah Kai, "_Gomawo _Kai _oppa, annyeong_!"

Tergesa gadis itu berlari menjauh, di kepalanya tersimpan _notes_ untuk mengingatkannya agar ketika sampai rumah nanti dia harus mengakses akun-akun pribadi miliknya. Facebook, twitter, weibo bahkan kakaotalk miliknya akan di_update _dengan pengalamannya hari ini di _fansign_ DoubleT. Pokoknya dia harus menceritakan semuanya, A! yang berarti kata-kata 'bokong' termasuk juga di dalamnya. Bahkan jika diperlukan gadis itu akan menambahkan beberapa keterangan-keterangan hiperbolis untuk semakin mendramatisir suasana dan membuat fans lain cemburu tentunya. _Good plan_!

.

Sementara itu setelah kepergian sang gadis, Kai kembali duduk ke posisinya semula dan dengan _innocent_ berkata: "_Next!"_

.

.

Siang pun berlalu, mempersilakan bulan yang bersembunyi malu-malu untuk menempati singgasananya di langit yang sekarang berwarna kelabu. Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam ketika antrian mulai menipis hingga akhirnya habis keseluruhan dan hanya menyisakan dua _namja _dibalik mimic muka yang berbeda dengan beberapa _guard _ di kanan-kirinya, menyisakan kelegaan yang sama dalam sanubari setiap orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Lega karena akhirnya _fansign_ DoubleT berakhir dengan lancar walaupun terjadi beberapa insiden kecil akibat _dirty mouth _ milik Kai.

Lega karena hari ini mereka berkesempatan untuk sedikit mengobrol dengan Kai atau Taemin, atau setidaknya mereka dapat bertatap muka dengan jarak yang lebih manusiawi. Tidak melalui jarak pandang 20 meter dalam konser-konser DoubleT.

Kai senang, Taemin senang. _Body guard_ dan pegawai took ikut-ikutan senang, maka dipastikan Luhan juga akan senang.

Satu orang lagi yang ikut merasaka _euphoria _ kesenangan _fansign _ DoubleT walaupun sedari acaranya dimulai eksistensinya disembunyikan diantara tingginya rak-rak berisikan beragam CD music. Percayalah, _ namja _ini juga senang. Apalagi jika mengingat berapa gulungan lembar Won yang akan masuk ke rekeningnya hari ini.

-0-

"_Hyung!_ Melihat penampilanmu sekarang mengingatkanku pada masa awal saat kita di sekolah dasar,"

Taemin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali yang sukses membuat Kai menggigit bibir gemas karena gesture Taemin yang lucu. Sepertinya Taemin sedikit terkejut karena setelah hening berlama-lama di dalam van, akhirnya Kai berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini," sepasang telapak tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Taemin, membuat keduabelah pipi si empunya yang sebelumnya memang telah ternodai sebaran-sebaran memar bekas cubitan, semakin merona padam.

Betapa intimnya jarak mereka saat ini, Kai bahkan bias melihat pori-pori di kulit wajah Taemin walau dalam pencahayaan redup dari lampu di langit-langit mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Apa? Pipiku _chubby_ ya? Aku bertambah gemuk, ya?"

Taemin merutuki suaranya yang sedikit bergetar entah karena apa, dan _wath the?_ Pertanyaan macam apa tadi? Bertambah gemuk, huh? Ini terdengah seperti pertanyaan retoris kepada suami dari seorang istri yang sedang hamil tua dan ketakutan kehilangan daya tariknya karena tubuhnya semakin berisi dengan perut yang membuncit mengerikan.

Dan reaksi Kai semakin menambah prasangka buruk dalam kepala Taemin. Kai tertawa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar seolah mengiyakan hipotesa yang telah disusun Taemin dalam diam. Taemin mengerucutkan bibir kesal, kemudian menepis tangan Kai karena dilihatnya pemuda ini tidak kunjung menunjukan tanda untuk diam.

"Uwoooo, mian _hyung_, jangan marah, bukan begitu maksudku."

Taemin memilih untuk membisu, memalingkan pandangannya pada panorama jalanan di jantung kota Seoul ketimbang harus memandang wajah menyebalkan patnernya. Tetapi Kai terlalu tangguh untuk dipercundangi rajukan kecil dari Lee Taemin. Kai bersikukuh untuk mngutarakan persaannya sekarang pada saudara kembar 'tak sedarahnya yang satu ini. Toh Taemin punya dua telinga normal untuk mendengarnya.

"Dulu, akan menjadi hal yang biasa jika melihat lebam bekas cubitan di kedua belah pipmu. Aku yakin bokongmu juga seperti itu, haha . . "

Kai berdeham, Taemin masih membisu- ngambek. Sedikit jeda kemudian Kai melanjutkan lagi, kali ini lebih serius.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu bahkan Lee _abeoji_ memohon agar _seonsaengnim_ memberikan pengawasan lebih takutnya kau menjadi objek _bully _ teman yang lain. Belakangan baru kuketahui bahwa kau mendapatkan memar karena berulang kali tertangkap tangan sedang menambhkan porsi _ddeokboki_ lebih banyak dari yang kau bayar. Dan itu semua hanya untuk nafsu makanku yang tidak pernah puas dengan porsi makan siang yang dijatahkan kantin sekolah."

Dalam diam Taemin tersenyum. Betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak mereka yang_ innocent_ dimana semua laku dan tingkah polah mereka merupakan spontanitas yang berdasarkan solidaritas semata.

Walaupun masa kecil mereka lebih banyak mewariskan memori menyedihkan dan jauh dari kesan bahagia, tetapi Taemin bersyukur karena setidaknya ia melaluinya bersama Kai disisinya. Dan Taemin merasa bangga karena dapat melihat Kai tumbuh menjadi seorang _gentleman_ yang walaupun lebih sering menyebalkan tetapi secara mengejutkan mampu mampu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa berarti. Seperti saat ini, Taemin mengerjapkan mata cepat untuk meratakan cairan tipis yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Terimakasih, _hyung."_

"Terimakasih juga, Kai."

Taemin mensyukuri keputusannya untuk berpaling menghadap Kai. Bersyukur karena ia merupakan sedikit dari orang yang akan menyaksikan senyum terbaik Kai. Senyum tulus yang menjalar sampai kedua kelopak matanya yang membentuk lengkung sempurna. Bukan senyum arogan seperti yang biasa dilihat kebanyakan orang. Yang ini limit. Edisi terbatas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?"

Diakuinya Taemin bukan seorang peneliti yang akan membuang-buang waktu untuk menghapal jalan menuju dormnya. Tetapi setidaknya Taemin juga anak muda yang sudah barang tentu hafal tongkrongan-tongkrongan gaulnya bagi orang yang mencintai hingar bingar malam. Van yang mereka tumpangi sedang menjajaki jalanan di distrik Gangnam, dan itu berkilo-kilo jauhnya dari dorm mereka.

Garis wajah Kai mengeras, "Luhan ingin berbicara dengan kau dan aku."

_Back to the real life, it's Kai as always._

"Oh,"

_Kau dan aku huh? Bukannya lebih simple jika memakai kata 'kita'? bahkan untuk mempersingkat saja, Kim Jong _ _In!_

-0-

UNDERGROUND

Bukanlah sebuah _brand_ dari restoran ternama dengan interior klasik dari zaman Victoria ataupun taman bermain yang dipadati anak-anak dengan _sitter dikedua samping kanan kirinya._ Melainkan salah satu _night club_ di ruas distrik Gangnam yang seperti namanya berada di bawah tanah (_basement)_ dari gedung hotel bintang lima.

Tidak sembarang mahluk bisa masuk ke tempat ini. Hanya kalangan atas dari berbagai latar belakang profesi dengan tingkat prestise yang tinggi yang berhak mendapat _visitors card_ sebagai tiket masuknya. Menjadikan underground sebagai tempat favorite bagi para selebritis dan pejabat strata atas karena keprivasian di sini terjamin. _No camera. No sasaeng fans. Yeah! Fells like heaven._

Jangan memiliki pengharapan besar untuk bias mengintip (yang kata orang) surga dunia dan mahluk-mahluk penghuninya jika kau hanya seorang pelajar biasa atau seorang karyawan bank swasta. Jika nekat silakan coba untuk menerobos pintu masuk yang seperti surga yang sesungguhnya, dijaga ketat oleh beberapa _guard _ berbadan kekar.

_Trial and error._

Mungkin itu yang sedang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

_**OH SEHUN**_

_**Hanya siswa menegah atas biasa andai saja anak itu tidak memiliki hubungan yang terlampau intim dengan Xi Luhan. Penganut aliran 'diam itu emas' dan stoicest garis keras, akan tetapi jika beruntung kau bisa melihat ekspresi bbuing bbuing seorang Oh Sehun yang fenomenal. Sesungguhnya merupakan anak baru di dunia percintaan sesama jenis dan beruntungnya karena mendapatkan seorang tutor semahir Xi Luhan. Hebatnya dipengalaman yang pertama Sehun dapat menjinakan Luhan yang terkenal ganas jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ranjang. Padahal (menurut Kai) Luhan merupakan penyuka masochist yang mudah didominasi dan dengan senang hati menjadi bahan eksplorasi fantasi sensualnya.**_

"Sudah kubilang aku ditunggu seseorang di dalam!"

Sedikitpun kedua penjaga itu tidak bergeming walau berkali-kali dibentak Sehun dengan intonasi yang mengancam. Setidaknya mereka cukup percaya diri melihat fisik Sehun yang walaupun lebih tinggi dari mereka namun keseluruhannya Nampak kurus ramping, berbeda dengan tubuh mereka yang terlapisi otot-otot bentukan latihan dan kerja keras. Jelas bukan ancaman, sama sekali.

"_Please ahjusshi_, biarkan aku masuk. Plisssss!" dengan ulet Sehun mencoba untuk merayu dan membiarkan sisi _aegyo_nya mendominasi, "_bbuing bbuing"_

Kedua penjaga itu sepertinya terganggu dengan pose Sehun, yang satunya berkata: "Maafnak, kami _straight."_

Krik krik krik

Sehun _jawdrop _sebentar, "Sudahlah."

Resmi sudah Sehun menyerah dengan tidak elitnya. Lama kelamaan Sehun pegal karena berdiri terus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang memang disediakan di dekat meja resepsionis tempat kedua _bodyguard_ itu bertugas. Berkali-kali Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan dari _handphone_ miliknya. Namun percuma saja karena semua panggilannya ditolak.

Kekasih macam apa dia! Bertingkah seperti dictator yang dengan sesuka hati menyuruhnya kesana kemari. Giliran sudah datang malah dicuekan seperti ini. Pokoknya Sehun akan marah, lihat saja nanti!

"Ah! Taemin _hyung! _Kai!"

Sehun memekik senang ketika melihat dua orang yang dikenalinya berjalan menghampiri. Sehun menyambar lengan Taemin yang memang berdiri paling depan namun kemudian harus menelan kecewa karena dengan dingin Taemin menepis kedua tangannya.

Dengan acuh Taemin berlalu masuk ke dalam club setelah sebelumnya menempelkan _visitors card_ pada _scanner _yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk.

Kai yang melihat ekspresi tidak enak Sehun berinisiatif untuk kembali mencairkan suasana. Dirangkulnya leher Sehun hingga pemuda itu sejajar posisinya.

"Kenapa anak SMA berkeliaran malam-malam ditempat seperti ini, Sehuna?"

"Aku tidak berkeliaran karena seperti yang kau lihat aku hanya duduk diam, mana Luhan?"

"Mana kutahu."

Kai terkekeh geli melihat wajah kusut Sehun. Sebelum Sehun merajuk lebih parah lagi, Kai membimbing Sehun masuk yang kali ini tidak mendapatkan halangan dari _bodyguards underground._ Dentum music disko dan suasana remang menyambut keduanya, berbeda dengan suasana di luar yang sepi dan tenang layaknya perpustakaan.

"Kai?"

"Yes _baby?"_

Sepertinya Sehun tidak nyaman dengan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, terlebih lagi sebuah senyum _pervert_ mengiringi setelahnya. Tapi tidak dihiraukan karena sesungguhnya Sehun lebih tidak nyaman dengan suasana _night club_ yang sesak. Di setiap sudut orang-orang menggila dengan berbagi ramuan alkohol racikan bartender professional di masing-masing tangannya. Menari, berteriak (entah apa maksudnya), atau hanya sekedar menggerayangi tubuh pasangannya. Sesungguhnya Sehun seperti pelajar baik kebanyakan, asing terhadap dunia malam dengan nuansa hedonis yang kental.

"Apa kau juga merasa bahwaTaemin _hyung _ tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tidak, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sehuna." Iseng, Kai meremas bokong Sehun yang membuat reflex pemuda itu meninju perut Kai.

"Brengsek! Mana Luhan?"

Sekali lagi Kai terkekeh geli melihat wajah kusut anak itu. Kai suka ketika melihat Sehun berulang kali menjilat bibirnya ketika ingin berbicara atau sedang frustasi. Namun Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Sehun lebih jauh karena anak itu mulai bertindak bodoh dengan mencoba menerobos orang-orang yang sedang menari liar di lantai dansa. Buru-buru ditariknya pemuda itu ke dalam rangkulannya.

"_Keep calm babe_! Maksudmu Luhan yang itu?" Dengan isyrat melalui dagunya, Kai menunjukan dimana gerangan orang yang dicari Sehun sedari tadi.

Tidak sulit sebenarnya menemukan Luhan karena orang itu berada di tempat dan sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian orang. Luhan tengah mencumbu seorak _disk jockey_ wanita yang tengah asik menari sambil memainkan seperangkat DJ _house_, tidak terganggu sedikitpun walau dibelakangnya Luhan memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Bercumbu di atas panggung yang dapat dikonsumsi bebas olah semua orang, tidak salah lagi. Benar-benar seorang Luhan.

_**XI LUHAN**_

_**Jangan tertipu dengan wajah bayi DoubleT prince manager yang satu ini! Childist hanyalah ranjau untuk menjerat mainan-mainan kesayangannya. Menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun dan setelah itu resmi menyandang status bottom, jujur berita itu mngejutkanku. Bagaimana ya mendefinisikan mahluk yang satu ini? Mungkin ada beberapa pilihan kata yang cocok. Dia tampan, lucu dan menggemaskan, dan . . . tampan, duh. Xi Luhan itu sesorang yang akan membuat kedua tanganmu gatal ingin memeluknya. Tapi sudah kubilang dari awal untuk jangan tertipu. Luhan merupakan jelmaan monster kantung semar, merayu dengan cara membagimu cairan manisnya. Dan saat kau mabuk dan terlena, hap! Dia akan memerangkapmu dan mengambil semua sarimu sampai kering 'tak bersisa.**_

Sehun mulai memasang wajah _foker face, _namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Jelas sekali kalau Sehun kesal melihat kekasihnya berbagi pelukan panas dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi ekspresi nikmat yang terpahat jelas dalam raut wajah DJ itu saat Luhan menghisap bahu dan lehernya. Sehun benar-benar akan membully wanita itu nantinya, walaupun itu bukan gaya Sehun sih.

Bahu Sehun diremas. Kai berbisik ditelinga Sehun agar suaranya dapat didengar jelas di tengah dentum music yang keras. "Kalau menyakitkan jangan dilihat,"

Dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di bahu Sehun, dibaliknya posisi berdiri pemuda itu hingga pandangan Sehun tidak bertemu dengan Luhan dan partner bermainnya. "Kau lihat ruangan itu?" Kai menunjuk sebuah tempat yang berada di lanatai dua. "masuk dan tunggu kami di sana!"

Dengan patuh Sehun menembus lautan manusia menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Kai. Luhan sudah ketemu berarti tinggal mencari Taemin.

Oke Kai, kamu pasti bisa!

-0-

Sehun berdiri tenang mengawasi lantai dasar underground dimana orang-orang tengah menari. Setengah jam berlalu tanpa ada perubahan berarti, Sehun tetap berdiri di balik kaca tebal yang jika dilihat dari luar sedikitpun tidak akan tembus pandang. Dahinya menempel dengan kaca, sekali-kali lidah Sehun terjulur keluar, iseng menjilati kaca, duh. Tuhaaaaaan! Sehun bosan, dimana mereka semua?

"Akh!"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat sebuah lengan mencekik lehernya dari belakang cukup kuat dan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kucium atau kubunuh?"

Ditepisnya lengan itu sebelum Sehun kehabisan nafas, "Tidak lucu ah!"

Luhan terkiki geli melihat kekasihnya mengerucutkan bibir sebal sembari mengusap-ngusap lehernya yang jenjang. Dengan gemas Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Namun sayang sebelum bibir Luhan dapat meraihnya, dengan sigap telunjuk Sehun mendorong dahi Luhan hingga wajah keduanya berjauhan.

"Tidak ada ciuman untuk malam ini, mulutmu bau alkohol!'

Terdengar keluhan dari bibir Luhan namun Sehun tidak peduli. Sehun beranjak ke sisi Kai yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari sofa kulit yang mendominasi hampir setengah ruangan vviv yang kedap suara, disampingnya Taemin tengah menyandar dengan kepala yang lunglai di atas puncak sandaran sofa. Tangannya menutupi wajah, sepertinya Taemin tertidur karena kelelahan.

Sementara itu Luhan yang pantang menyerah kembali mendekati Sehun. Kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Sekali saja, plissssss!"

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada.

"Kalau kau cium bau alkoholnya pasti hilang," Luhan meyakinkan, namun Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya sekalipun kini Luhan dengan paksa tengah memegangi kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Naas, sebelum Luhan sempat mendapatkan keinginannya, seorang _waiters_ masuk dan menginterupsinya dengan menawari mereka minuman.

"Cih! Kuperkosa kau saat sampai di rumah!" sungut Luhan, "Kau! Aku mau _red wine!_"

Dengan sigap _waiters _itu mencatat pesanan Luhan, mengacuhkan tatapan mengintimidasi milik Luhan yang ditujukan padanya. Peduli apa? Dia sudah terbiasa dihadiahi tatapan jenis itu bahkan sekali-kali diiringi makian kasar dari pengunjung _club_ yang dengan atau tanpa sengaja dia ganggu aktifitasnya. Lagi pula ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelayan, menawari minuman.

"Anda tuan?" yang dimaksud waiters ini adalah Sehun.

"_Bubble tea,"_

_Waiters _itu mengernyit bingung, seumur hidup bekerja disini belum pernah sekalipun ia mendengar minuman jenis ini. "Maaf?"

"_ A!" _kali ini Sehun mengeja dengan pelan agar _waiters_ itu mendengar dengan jelas.

Luhan yang kini telah duduk di samping Sehun hanya bisa merutuki kepolosan kekasihnya, "Sehun sayang, mana ada _bubble tea _di tempat seperti ini!" ditambahkannya, " bawakan saja air mineral atau susu pertumbuhan atau apapun itu yang tidak ada alkoholnya!"

Tanpa protes _waiters _itu mengangguk kemudian menanyai Kai. "Tuan?"

"Tidak. Aku masih membutuhkan kesadaranku."

"Bawakan akau vodka!"

_Huh? Siapa tadi yang memesan?_

"Tidak _hyung!_ Kau sudah minum banyak malam ini!"

Kai dengan tegas melarang Taemin, membuat sang _waiters _sedikit goyah untuk mencatat pesanannya atau tidak. Namun sekali lagi Taemin meyakinkan dan mengusir _waiters_ itu tidak sabaran.

"Yak! Dasar keras kepala!"

"Biarkan saja Kai! Kapan lagi Taemin _ah _bisa minum sebebas di sini. Dia tidak sepertimu yang bisa melakukan semuanya sesuka hati."

Luhan menawari Taemin sebatang rokok yang langsung disambar oleh Kai.

"Apa-apan kau Luhan _hyung!"_ Kai menggeram marah kemudian menyalakan rokok yang direbutnya paksa dengan pemantik yang tersedia di atas meja.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Taemin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok miliknya sendiri. Dengan santai dihirupnya dalam asap dari rokok yang terselip di antara telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kai baru menyadarinya setelah asap rokok semakin pekat di ruangan tersebut.

"Hah! Terserah kau saja lah," Kai menghembuskan nafas pasrah kemudian mematikan rokoknya dalam asbak. Ditatapnya Luhan sengit, "ini semua salahmu _hyung_! Sekarang cepat beritahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku dan Taemin _hyung_!"

Luhan yang menyadari kini Kai benar-benar marah hanya tersenyum ceria sembari membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya dan Sehun tadi. Dibenahi posisi duduknya hingga kini Luhan berhadapan formal dengan Kai yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Bagaimana _fansign_nya?"

"Lancar, kau jauh-jauh memanggilku dan Taemin _hyung _hanya untuk menanyai hal itu, huh?"

Jujur saja Luhan ingin meledak melihat tingkah Kai yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan persahabatan padanya. Luhan sedikit iri pada Sehun yang selalu diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Kai, berbeda dengannya. Namun Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut. Ditelannya paksa emosi yang mendesak untuk segera dibebaskan. Luhan hanya ingin menunjukan sikap persahabatannya untuk Kai. Disurukannya _IPhone _miliknya ke sisi meja yang lainnya, mengisyaratkan agar Kai mengambilnya.

Kai hanya melihatnya sebelum mengembalikannya pada si empunya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Sekarang foto ini menjadi _trending _topic bahakan tengah terjadi fanwar di luaran sana. Dan itu semua karena kecerobohanmu Kai!"

Kai tidak mengerti bagaian mana yang salah dari fotonya yang sepertinya tengah membisikan sesuatu di telinga seorang gadis yang Kai ingat merupakan salah satu Bubble tea yang hadir di _fansign_ mereka tadi siang. Luhan yang tahu ketidakpahaman Kai berbaik hati menjelaskan.

"Gadis di foto itu berkata di _social media _tentang perlakuanmu di _fansign_. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'bokong' yang memancing kecemburuan Bubble tea lainnya, beberapa detik kemudian foto ini tersebar seakan memperkuat _statement_ gadis itu."

Oh _God! _Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doa gadis itu. _Congrats sist!_

"Dimana letak salahnya? Aku hanya ingin gadis itu cepat pergi. Lagi pula banyak foto yang bahkan lebih parah dari ini tersebar di internet."

Luhan menggebrak meja keras, hampir saja gelas _wine _ ditangannya melayang ke wajah Kai kalau saja Luhan tidak ingat berapa harga yang harus ia bayar untuk sekali perawatan wajah Kai. Luhan mencoba mengontrol deru nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan.

"Masalahnya dia seorang pelajar menegah atas, masih di bawah umur. _Netizens _menganggapnya sebagai pelecehan verbal terhadap anak di bawah umur. Kau baru saja melecehkan gadis SMA, Kai!"

Luhan berkata seolah ia lupa bahwa baru saja dia hampir melakukan tindak pelecehan pada Sehun yang notabene juga merupakan anak SMA.

"Sudahlah, paling lusa berita itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya." Kai menanggapi santai berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sedikit khawatir dan beremosi.

"Terserah kau saja lah, aku tidak akan ikut campur jika kau diberi sanksi oleh presdir."

"Aku dan Taemin _hyung_ boleh pulang sekarang?"

Luhan menggerakan telapak tangan malas member isyarat agar Taemin dan Kai pergi." Jangan pulang ke dorm, di sana banyak _sasaeng fans_ mencarimu."

"Kai, aku ikut!"

Sehun ikut berdiri ketika Kai mulai beranjak sambil merangkul Taemin yang mabuk berat. Namun pergerakannya tertahan karena ujung hoodie yang ia kenakan ditarik Luhan sehingga Sehun kembali duduk ke posisinya semula.

"Kau pulang bersamaku! Apa Sehun sudah mulai pikun? Sehuna lupa kalau masih punya hutang pada Lulu?"

Ekspresi nakal sepintas tersirat dalam wajah Luhan yang memiliki citra kekanakan. Kai jadi mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sehun.

-0-

Hampir tengah malam dan Kai masih berkeliaran di area kolam air hangat di sebuah hotel, hanya dengan selembar _bathrobe _melilit figure tubuhnya. Dengan percaya diri, Kai menanggalkan _bathrobe _berbahankan Kain sutra yang ia kenakan sehingga kini hanya boxer pendek di atas lutut lah satu-satunya yang dapat Kai andalkan untuk melindungi bagian-bagian privasi yang tabu untuk dilihat banyak orang.

Andai Kai melakukan hal ini di pemandian umum maka sudah dipastikan besoknya Kai akan menjadi _headline_ sebuah Koran dengan judul besar dan dicetak tebal.

**DoubleT KAI MENJADI KORBAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL.**

Berlebihan memang. _But Godforsaken!_ Bidadari surga sekalipun akan tergoda dengan penampakan seorang laki-laki tengah duduk membasuh kakinya dengan air hangat di tengah malam buta.

Telapak tangan Kai menciduk air hangat kemudian membalurkannya pada perutnya yang _shirtless_, kemudian beranjak naik pada kedua lengannya sampai ke leher. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya dapat beradaptasi dengan suhu air, perlahan Kai masuk ke dalam kolam hingga hanya bagian bahu ke atas yang nampak di permukaan.

Otot yang sebelumnya tegang mulai mengendur dan rileks. Kepala Kai menyandar pasrah pada bibir kolam yang terbuat dari bebatuan buatan. Matanya menatap sayu pada gugusan bintang-bintang yang menyebar membentuk berbagai formasi di cakrawala.

Dulu sekali Kai selalu bermimpi agar kelak ia dan Taemin dapat menjadi bintang yang bersinar terang di dunia showbiz korea selatan. Bahkan untuk mewujudkannya Kai rela menghabiskan masa remajanya untuk menjalani _traine_ dengan berbagai latihan yang menyiksa. Fisiknya sakit, sakitkah mentalnya juga?

Kini setelah ia mendapatkan posisi yang sejajar dengan bintang yang lainnya, Kai merasa hambar. Dunianya penuh dengan tipu daya, melelahkan. Lelah dalam artian yang sebenarnya karena Kai mulai merasa kesadarannya mulai melepaskan diri dari tubuh fananya.

Kedua kelopak matanya menutup, efek relaksasi dari air hangat bersulfur sepertinya sedikit membantu Kai menjemput alam mimpinya. Kasihan Kai, setelh menandatangi ratusan album hingga menimbulkan kapalan di jarinya, Kai bahkan tidak diperbolehkan beristirahat di dorm DoubleT. Demi kebaikan Kai dan Taemin juga sih, pasalnya dorm mereka telah dikepung _sasaeng fans _yang ingin meminta kejelasan langsung dari Kai tentang skandal yang beredar beberapa jam yang lalu. Ditambah lagi Kai harus menggotong Taemin yang mabuk berat dari lobi hotel sampai kamarnya di lantai enam belas.

Biarlah malam ini Kai terpekur damai dalam selimut air hangat yang melembutkan garis wajah Kai serta. Mimik arogannya menguap bersama titik-titik uap air hangat ke udara, Kai terlihat natural seperti remaja sembilanbelas tahun lainnya.

_Flash!_

Refleks Kai membuka matanya saat kilauan cahaya sesaat menerpa wajahnya. Kai sudah terlalu terbiasa hingga dapat mengenali bahwa cahaya tersebut pastilah berasal dari _blitz _kamera.

"_Nugu?"_

Entah sebuah kesalahan atau keberuntungan karena mata Kai terlampau tajam untuk bahkan melihat sebuah pergerakan halus di balik batang pohon palem yang di tanam mengelilingi kolam. Dengan sigap Kai beranjak ke permukaaan dan berjalan mengahampiri sumber pergerakan.

Sesuai dugaannya di balik pohon itu berdiri mematung seorang pemuda pemuda dengan kamera DSLR mengalung di lehernya. Kai tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kita punya kontrak kerja untuk melakukan pemotretan, bung?"

Mata lelaki itu membulat lucu dengan bibir terbuka, shock. Badannya terasa kaku untuk digerakan dan ia hanya bisa berdoa pasrah semoga Kai tidak sejahat apa yang orang-orang katakan.

Dengan mudahnya Kai mengambil kamera yang tergantung bebas di leher lelaki itu dan tanpa perlu melepaskannya Kai melihat _file_ yang diabadikan kamera tersebut. Dengan kasar Kai membenturkan membenturkan kameranya ke dada si empunya hingga punggung lelaki itu terdorong menubruk batang pohon yang sedetik lalu menjadi tempat berlindungnya.

"Katakan! Apa kau wartawan? Atau _sasaeng fans, _huh?"

Pemuda di hadapannya masih keukeuh dengan posisi semula, mata membulat tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Kai yang mulai diliputi amarah mulai mencengkram bahu pemuda itu dan mebentur-benturkannnya pada batang pohon. Tidak peduli jika perlakuannya melanggar undang-undang perlindungan pers sekalipun.

"Menyenangkan bukan menguntitku? Bahkan aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang selalu diburu orang kemanapun aku pergi, _whore!"_

"Akh!" pemuda itu meringis sakit. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah memohon pengampunan dari Kai, namun sayang Kai tidak peduli.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuat penguntit sepertimu berhenti?" sudut bibir Kai melancip, "apa aku harus telanjang di depanmu agar kau puas?"

Kai meludah, seringai jahat mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesali hal ini seumur hidupmu, April mop _babe!"_

Yeah, April mop, Do Kyungsoo. Godspeed!

_**DOO KYUNGSOO**_

_**Bukan siapa-siapa, namun seperti mahasiswa kebanyakan memiliki rutinitas yang biasa-biasa saja dan terkadang kehabisan uang serta telat membayar sewa uang bulanan kamar kostnya. Lebih memilih bekerja sampingan dari pada harus turut ke jalanan bersama para aktifis organisasi. Bekerja pada Bubble tea untuk mengabadikan momen langka Taemin dan Kai. Semakin pribadi foto yang Kyungsoo dapat, maka semakin bertambah pula digit angka dalam rekeningnya. Apa gunanya pekerjaan Kyungsoo jika diluaran sana berserakan stalker dan sasaeng fans DoubleT? Simple. Karena Kyungsoo namja maka dengan mudahnya dia bisa mendapatkan gambar personel DoubleT di tempat yang tidak wajar. Foto Kai sedang buang air kecil misalnya. Serius!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

END OF CHAPTER ONE

HAI EXO STAND AND FANFICTSION HUNTER ^^ SUNYOUNG IMNIDA


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai, aku ikut!"

Sehun ikut berdiri ketika Kai mulai beranjak sambil merangkul Taemin yang mabuk berat. Namun pergerakannya tertahan karena ujung hoodie yang ia kenakan ditarik Luhan sehingga Sehun kembali duduk ke posisinya semula.

"Kau pulang bersamaku! Apa Sehun sudah mulai pikun? Sehuna lupa kalau masih punya hutang pada Lulu?"

Ekspresi nakal sepintas tersirat dalam wajah Luhan yang memiliki citra kekanakan. Sehun jadi mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya.

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk membuatmu mengenal kepribadian seseorang, dan Sehun faham benar arti kerlingan yang sesaat lalu dilayangkan Luhan kepadanya. Seperti biasa Sehun hanya mengerang protes yang sesungguhnya hanya akan menjadi pembuka pada erangan-erangan berikutnya yang lebih seduktif.

=0=

**PAPARAZZI!**

**.**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung at September, 2013**

**Terinspirasi dari obrolanku bersama seorang teman sekampus tentang sasaengfans DBSK, I hope you read it, my beloved RJZ ^^ I'll give u Xiao Lu soon.**

**Terinspirasi juga dari buku The Minds of Billy Milligan karya Daniel Keyes.**

Dedicated for:

Kyeoptafadila; DianaSangadji; Jaerinlee; ceciljong; OhSooYeol; Kaisoo; IKaikaHun11; Hyunra;

**and all the readers who prefer to be silent, no problem karena itu pilihan **

**sungguh aku juga ingin menyebutkan kalian pada kolom persembahan, tapi bahkan kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak atau bahkan menyebutkan identitas. thanks for you guys, I still can write and share. Love ya!**

**.**

**CAST:**

**EXO Kai as Kai**

**EXO Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo**

**SHINee Lee Taemin as Lee Taemin**

**EXO Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rating:**

**Mature**

**Disclaimer:**

all the characters are not mine. but the story is completely mine. therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.

**=0=**

Terkadang Sehun merasa Luhan terlalu mendominasi dan itu membuat harga dirinya terluka. Seperti saat ini, Luhan tengah menyeretnya paksa ke parkiran, menarik di bagian hoodienya seakan lupa kalau Sehun masih punya tangan. Sehun sebenarnya tidak akan berontak jika saja Luhan berbicara baik-baik padanya. Maka dengan tampang datarnya, Sehun hanya menurut saat Luhan mendesaknya ke dalam mobil.

Perjalanan di dalam mobil benar-benar suram. Tidak ada canda tawa layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Sehun hanya menatap jalan melalui kaca di sampingnya sementara Luhan yang perfeksionis mengemudi dengan focus penuh. Luhan tidak terlalu konyol untuk menggoda Sehun dalam keadaan menyetir dan membuat keselamatan mereka berdua terancam. Di antara mereka barulah ada yang bereaksi saat mobil Luhan memasuki parkiran sebuah gedung apartement.

"Tidak hyung! Saat kau bilang di rumah aku pikir itu rumahku!"

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak menghargaimu. Tapi apartemenmu terlalu sempit, tidak banyak spot menguntungkan untuk kita bercinta di sana."

Sehun merajuk protes, ditariknya ujung jas Luhan untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya yang masih berkonsentrasi untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. "Tapi besok aku harus sekolah, jangan pura-pura lupa! Dan apartemenku, walaupun kecil, lebih dekat jaraknya ke sekolah."

Mobil telah diparkirkan dengan selamat, kali ini Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. "Besok kuantar, okay?"

Punggung tangan Luhan membelai, mengikuti kontur garis wajah Sehun layaknya kekasih yang pengertian. Namun sejurus kemudian Luhan memajukan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir Sehun yang mengerucut kesal. Sehun yang sigap memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibir Luhan mendarat di target yang salah, leher Sehun.

"Aduh, masih ngambek."

Luhan dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada permukaan kulit leher Sehun, membuat sang empunya bergidik kegelian. Sehun yang rupanya masih dalam _mode_ ngambek mendorong Luhan menjauh.

"Aku masih marah padamu hyung!"

"Tenang saja, bisa kuubah."

Sehun hanya menimpali dengan dengusan kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berlalu ke dalam gedung apartemen tanpa perlu menunggu Luhan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Sang pemilik rumah mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi walaupun Luhan tahu Sehun tidak benar-benar focus pada tontonannya. Luhan tidak ambil pusing dan memilih untuk mandi alih-alih meladeni rajukan kekasihnya. Sehun yang menyadarinya hanya bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya Luhan tidak benar-benar menuntaskan janjinya untuk memperkosa Sehun saat pulang ke rumah.

Sayangnya kelegaan Sehun tidak berlangsung lama.

Sehun merasakan sepasang tangan merayapi lehernya, merengkuhnya dari belakang hingga Sehun dapat mencium aroma sabun yang pekat.

"Tidak hyung! Kumohon~" Sehun merengek. Menggigil saat kedua tangan itu semakin merangsek ke depan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah di kulit dada Sehun yang sedang di raba Luhan.

Luhan semakin menunduk, memberikan jarak yang lebih intim lagi dengan kekasihnya. "Sehuna, pernahkah aku berkata bahwa kau terdengar seksi saat memohon?"

Luhan menarik hoodie Sehun yang lolos melalui kepala Sehun tanpa protes. Sedikit mencibir saat mendapati Sehun yang ternyata masih memaKai kemeja sekolahnya lengkap dengan dasi. Luhan memutari sofa, beralih menghadap Sehun yang memalingkan mukanya begitu mengetahui Luhan hanya memaKai handuk sebatas pinggul saja. Walaupun Sehun mentah-mentah menolak, akan tetapi hormone masa remajanya membuat Sehun sedikit horny saat melihat tubuh tanpa cela milik rusa jantannya.

Menyadari perubahan dalam rona wajah Sehun memberikan Luhan sedikit harapan. Lengan kurus Luhan mengalung di leher Sehun, dengan cerdasnya menempatkan lutut kanannya di antara selangkangan Sehun sehingga penolakan sedikit saja membuat paha bagian depannya menggesek penis Sehun yang mulai mengeras.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika besok aku telat datang ke sekolah."

"Shhh, _don't talk too much_!"

Jemari yang entah kenapa terlihat lentik itu melepaskan simpul dasi Sehun kemudian mengalih fungsikannya untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan Sehun. Tangannya yang terikat di depan dada membuat Sehun tidak mempunyai kuasa apapun untuk menolak Luhan yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Mengulum belahan bibir tipis Sehun sementara tangannya menanggalkan satu per satu kancing kemeja Sehun.

Dimulai dengan kecupan ringan, hanya menggerakan dan saling membelai dengan lidah. Sehun terhanyut, lupa akan rajukannya tadi karena ciuman Luhan kali ini terkesan gentle. Membimbingnya untuk membukakan celah bibirnya agar sang kekasih leluasa memagut lidahnya lebih dalam.

"Urmmh~"

Sehun menggeram kecewa saat Luhan memutuskan ciuman mereka, telapak tangannya membelai dada Sehun. Memberikan pijatan pada pucuk dada Sehun yang akan membangkitkan gairah sang pemiliknya.

"Kuanggap yang tadi itu sebuah persetujuan."

Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman palsu yang bahkan tidak mencapai kedua matanya. Sehun tahu beberapa saat ke depan Luhan akan mulai serius. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan ritme Luhan.

"Jangan buat aku menyakitimu,"

"Tenang saja, ini akan menyenangkan."

Sehun sangat tidak suka saat melihat sudut bibir kekasihnya melancip, terlebih lagi saat ini Luhan mulai menggerayangi bagian bawah perutnya kemudian dengan tergesa membuka kancing celana Sehun. Hampir saja Luhan merobeknya kalau tidak ingat Sehun akan merajuk lebih parah lagi nantinya. Sambil berlutut Luhan menelanjangi Sehun yang hanya duduk menonton hingga sikap pasifnya membuat tubuhnya nyaris telanjang. Menyisakan kemeja seragamnya yang luput dari perhatian Luhan karena memang sulit untuk melepaskannya apabila kedua tanganmu diikat.

Rambut halus di tengkuk Sehun meremang ketika jemari lentik itu mengusap ujung penisnya hingga ke pangkal, kemudian dengan nakalnya kuku-kuku jarinya ikut berkonspirasi untuk menggoda dengan memeberikan gerakan meraup pada _scrotum_nya. Luhan menggigit bibir dengan sensual saat permukaan kulit tangannya merasakan urat-urat penis Sehun mulai menimbul, rangsangan yang ia berikan membuat peredaran darah anak itu memusat untuk mengisi kantung-kantung dalam penis Sehun. Kini Luhan tahu kenapa Sehun tetap kurus sebanyak apapun ia makan, setidaknya gizi yang dimakan Sehun tidak terbuang sia-sia karena bahkan sekarang Luhan begitu mengagumi ukuran penis kekasihnya.

"Aku yakin, terakhir kali kita bertemu 'kamu' tidak sebesar ini," Luhan mengulum senyum, "Hai _sexy! Want to play with_ Lulu _hyung_?"

Jemari Luhan kini mengurut dengan ritme pelan, membuat Sehun tidak sabar dan setiap kali anak itu protes Luhan akan menghadiahinya sebuah remasan di _scrotum_nya atau sapaan kecil dari lidah nakalnya pada lubang penis Sehun yang melelehkan cairan bening. Sehun yang pasrah hanya merebahkan kepalanya pada puncak sandaran sofa saat Luhan semakin agresif dan sebentar lagi pasti akan kehilangan control. Dan karena Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan ritme Luhan, maka ia hanya memekik kecil sementara punggungnya melengkung saat batang penisnya digigiti kecil.

"Kulum Hannieeh!"

Tangan kanan Luhan kini beralih memeluk pinggul ramping kekasihnya sementara partnernya memegangi paha kiri Sehun. Sehun mendesah nikmat, bukan karena permintaan untuk mengulum penisnya dipenuhi Luhan, namun karena kuku Luhan yang runcing menancap pada kulit pahanya hingga menimbulkan goresan yang walaupun kecil namun menimbulkan perih yang teramat karena darah yang keluar becampur dengan keringat. Dengan kesengajaan yang teramat jelas, Sehun menyentakan bokongnya hingga ujung penisnya menyentuh kerongkongan Luhan dan itu membutnya tersedak. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berlinang air mata kemudian menggigit penis Sehun sedikit keras untuk membalas dendam.

"Aw! S-sakit hyung!"

Luhan terkekeh senang melihat kekasihnya merintih sakit dan itu membuat dinding mulutnya bergetar, menjadikan ereksi Sehun lebih parah dan ini membuat sang pemilik frustasi. Tangannya yang terikat melingkari leher Luhan untuk menariknya mendekat, namun Luhan yang picik malah mencakar punggung bawah Sehun hingga bibir tipis itu kembali megalunkan kata-kata yang sarat dengan kesakitan.

"Tidak hyung! Jangan seperti ini!"

Sehun terisak dalam tangis, memohon walau ia tahu Luhan tidak akan peduli. Jelas Luhan tidak akan peduli karena instingnya justru menuntutnya untuk mengasari Sehun lebih lagi. Maka dengan itu, Luhan mulai melepaskan kulumannya kemudian membaringkan Sehun di sofa sembari menanggalkan handuk yang melindungi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Luhan merangkak kemudian menempatkan kedua lututnya di antara dada Sehun yang meringis melihat penis Luhan sudah ereksi bahkan tanpa disentuh sedikitpun.

"Giliranku _chagi_, buka mulutmu! Aaaa~" Telapak tangan Luhan merayu, mengusap air mata Sehun yang menganak sungai dari pipi hingga ke leher. Sehun menggeleng dengan mulut yang dirapatkan dan itu membuat Luhan murka, "sialan!"

Kedua tangan Luhan mencekik leher Sehun, membuat sang pemilik leher meronta walaupun jeritannya teredam karena jalan keluarnya dijejali penis milik kekasihnya sendiri. Luhan mendesis nikmat meresapi sensasi hangat dan basah pada penisnya yang dibalut bibir tipis Sehun, mengabaikan sepasang mata berlinang yang menatapnya penuh kesakitan. Melihat Sehun menangis dibawahnya justru membuat hasratnya semakin meninggi, meletupkan gairahnya dan memaksanya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini. Jari tangan Luhan semakin mengetat, menekan lebih keras lagi kerongkongan Sehun.

"Urmh!" Sehun menjerit sebisanya tanpa tahu bahwa inilah reaksi yang diingkan Luhan.

"Aaah~ _ne_. seperti itu Sehuna!"

Kepala Luhan mendongak sementara pinggulnya melakukan gerakan _in_ dan _out_ dalam mulut Sehun. Saat Sehun berhenti menjerit maka Luhan akan mencekiknya lebih keras lagi karena sensasi menggelitik dari vibrasi yang dihasilkan kerongkongan Sehun begitu nikmat. Tidak peduli bahwa perlakuannya bisa saja membuat Sehun mati kehabisan nafas. Pinggulnya terus bergerak menjemput kenikmatan yang hendak diraihnya.

"Ah! Ah! Sehunaa . . ."

Mata Luhan mendelik dalam nikmat sementara tangannya menekan lebih dalam. Akhirnya cekikan itu melonggar setelah Luhan merilis hasil klimaksnya dalam mulut Sehun. Luhan terduduk lemas di atas dada kekasihnya, menetralkan deru napasnya sebelum tertawa senang.

"Haha . . . yang tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!"

Luhan yang tidak mendengar isakan Sehun lagi mulai menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya balik. Ada yang lain dalam tatapan itu, walaupun masih berkaca-kaca tapi Luhan dapat menangkap sorot lain di matanya. Pantulan polosnya hilang, tergantikan sorot dingin penuh kebencian. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat Sehun menyeringai, bibir tipisnya yang dipenuhi lelehan sperma Luhan terangkat bengis.

"Sudah main-mainnya, sayang?"

Luhan sedikit menggigil mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar lebih rendah dari pada biasanya. Suara Sehun yang terkesan diseret manja menghilang entah kemana bersamaan dengan datangnya Sehun 'yang lain'.

Seolah kehilangan nyali Luhan tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk imut dengan mata yang melebar lucu.

"Sayangnya belum bagiku. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku maka aku akan membuatnya lebih mudah."

Luhan beringsut mundur untuk membuka simpul dasi yang mengikat tangan kekasihnya. Begitu ikatannya terlepas, Sehun menerjang Luhan hingga kepalanya membentur pegangan sofa cukup keras.

"Beraninya membuatku kesakitan, kau mau mati huh?" Tangan Sehun memegangi dagu Luhan dengan tenaga yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Maaf, tidak akan kuulangi." Luhan meyakinkan.

"Aku akan bermain kasar dan jangan mengeluh, anggap saja ini hukuman."

Luhan mengeluarkan suara seperti isikan walau tanpa sengetahuan Sehun dirinya tersenyum senang. Sehun menyeretnya ke ranjang dengan jambakan di rambut pirangnya.

.

.

Luhan mengeluh dalam ringisan pelan karena ia tahu Sehun akan melakukan yang lebih lagi jika ia berteriak kesakitan seperti perempuan. Kakinya mengangkang lebar dengan Sehun di antaranya, menggarap lubang senggamanya dengan jari-jari panjangnya agar otot-otonya rileks dan siap untuk sesutu yang lebih besar dari sekedar tiga jari Sehun.

Sehun yang memang berniat menyiksa Luhan hanya menggerakan jarinya tanggung tanpa berniat menyentuh lebih dalam lagi. Luhan yang frustasi karena titik kenikmatannya tidak kunjung disinggahi Sehun mulai merengek.

"_Please_ Sehun! _Touch me deeper ouch_~"

"_Nope deer_, memangnya kau akan puas hanya dengan jari?"

"Makanya berikan aku penismu _fuck_ Sehun! Argh!"

Luhan menyesali perkataan tidak senonohnya karena itu membuat Sehun menghadiahinya remasan kasar pada batang penisnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, _bitch_!"

Dengan itu Sehun menarik jarinya dari _opening_ Luhan kemudian menempatkan miliknya yang dari awal permainan memang sudah menegang. Awalnya Sehun memasuki Luhan dengan pelan, namun ketika selubung _opening_ Luhan melingkup ketat di kepala penisnya Sehun menyentakannya dengan kasar. Membuat Luhan menggelepar karena tusakan Sehun tepat sasaran pada prostatnya.

"Anggh, Sehunaaa _there_!"

Luhan nyaris kehilangan akal saat Sehun menarik penisnya kemudian menusukannya dengan cara yang lebih brutal. Cepat namun tepat. Membuat Luhan mengabaikan sakit di dinding rektumnya akibat pergerakan yang kasar karena Luhan lebih memilih menyesapi nikmat yang dihantarkan pergerakan kasar itu pada seluruh tubuhnya. Kakinya yang jenjang mengait pada pinggang Sehun namun Sehun melepaskannya dan lebih memilih mendorong kaki itu menuju dada Luhan. Posisi yang menguntungkan karena itu membuat penetrasi Sehun semakin dalam.

"Ouh sehuuuun."

Bibir yang merona itu terus melafalkan nama Sehun. Menjadikannya mantra sebagai pengantarnya menuju puncak yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapat. Namun sayang hasratnya tak bersambut karena tanpa di duga Sehun malah melepaskan kontak intim mereka.

"Tidak Sehun! Tidak!"

Sehun menyeringai licik, puas melihat kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas dalam wajah kekasihnya yang gagal meraih puncaknya. Padahal miliknya sendiri mulai membiru karena sedari tadi belum klimaks barang sekalipun.

"Berbalik!"

Luhan tidak mempunyai pilihan selain untuk menurut karena jika tidak, bisa saja Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dia klimaks lagi. Dengan kaki gemetaran Luhan menungging membelakangi Sehun, namun karena kakinya lemas, Luhan hanya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bokongnya sementara kepalanya direbahkan di atas bantal. Sehun yang menikmati kepasrahan kekasihnya terkekeh senang. Membuat Luhan naik darah dan tanpa sadar memaki keleletan Sehun.

"Cepatlah bajingan! Akh!"

Dan Luhan menyesali lagi kecerobohannya karena memaki membuatnya dihadiahi tamparan keras di bokong. Bekasnya berdenyut nyeri dan membakar, namun panasnya hanya sesaat karena lidah Sehun menjilati bekas tamparannya. Lengan Sehun melingkari pinggulnya yang feminism, menjaganya agar tetap dalam posisi yang menguntungkan bagi penetrasi Sehun.

"Uuuuuh cepatlah, _jebal_~"

Lubangnya menelan inchi demi inchi batang tegang Sehun dan Luhan menikmati gesekannya karena Sehun memasukinya dengan perlahan, lebih lembut, lebih bergaya Sehun. Keduanya mendesah lega saat ujung penis Sehun bertemu dengan pangkal rectum. Walau tidak ada tumbukan pada prostatnya, Luhan tetap mengejan dan itu membuat penis Sehun terjepit erat diantara licinnya dinding rectum sang kekasih.

Tangan kanan Sehun merayap ke penis Luhan, mengurutnya sementara bibirnya menciumi punggung Luhan sampai ke bahu. Kemudian berbisik dengan seduktif di telinga sang kekasih,"Mari kita selesaikan."

Luhan tidak dapat memikirkan reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan selain mengangguk. Maka dengan itu Sehun kembali bergerak yang disambut Luhan dengan desahan yang mengiringi mereka sampai ke puncak. Menapaki mahligai tetinggi kemudian saling meneriakan nama masing-masing dengan nada kepuasan yang kental.

-0-

Pagi menjelang. Menebarkan kehangatan melalui mentari pagi yang dengan nakalnya menerobos melalui celah gorden yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Hangatnya membelai kulit, membangunkan jiwa yang tertidur dengan kemilau cerah yang menyilaukan.

Kyungsoo terusik namun tetap memejamkan matanya rapat, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk penghias malam sepinya. Menanamkan sugesti dalam benaknya bahwa saat ia membuka matanya maka Kyungsoo akan mendapati tembok bercat abu-abu membosankan di kamar kostnya yang akan ditemui setiap bangun tidur di pagi hari.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Dan Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa ketika pandangannya bersambut dengan ruangan berperabotan mewah dengan ranjang besar sebagai pusatnya. Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakan jari tangannya yang kebas dan tentu percuma karena posisinya kini tidak dapat memberikan sedikit celah pun untuk bergerak. Semalam Kai menyeretnya ke dalam salah satu kamar di hotel kemudian mengikatnya di kursi kayu. Menyerah dalam 15 menit yang sia-sia untuk mengintrogasinya karena Kyungsoo tetap bungkam, menolak berbicara karena Kyungsoo masih larut dalam shocknya.

Matanya yang semalam membulat dalam kekagetan kini menatap kosong. Seperti rekaman yang diputar ulang setiap kejadian kemarin terputar jelas dalam pikirannya. Kyungsoo merutuki keserakahannya, padahal dengan uang yang ia terima sebagai imbalannya atas foto fenomonal Kai dengan fansnya masih bisa membiayai hidupnya selama sebulan ke depan. Namun jiwa penguntitnya seakan terpanggil saat tanpa sengaja melihat Kai membimbing keluar Taemin yang nampak kepayahan dari sebuah hotel bintang lima. Niatnya menemui teman sekelasnya untuk membahas karya tulis ilmiah apa yang akan mereka buat sebagai persyaratan untuk mendapatkan izin magang malah dibelokan oleh rasa penasaran.

Namun kali ini Kyungsoo membidik terlalu dekat, fatal untuk Kyungsoo karena yang memergokinya Kai hingga ia harus berakhir terikat mengenaskan dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi jeruji penjara akan mengebiri kebebasannya. Oh! Bahkan itu masih terdengar menyenangkan untuk tipe orang seperti Kai, mungkin saja Kai akan menguburnya hidup-hidup atau mengumpankannya pada lelaki hidung belang. Andai Taemin yang memergokinya mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan sekhawatir ini.

Kyungsoo menegang waspada saat menangkap pergerakan dari ranjang dihadapannya. Selimut putih itu bergerak-gerak sebelum kemudian sebuah kepala dengan rambut yang berantakan menyembul keluar. Menampakan wajah kusut pemiliknya yang bergumam tidak jelas sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam. Dengan malas Kai beranjak dari pembaringannya kemudian mulai berjalan masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Aduh!"

Kyungsoo hampir saja tertawa saat melihat Kai yang berlari tergesa sambil merapatkan selangkannya hampir terjungkal karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dan tawanya benar-benar meledak saat kepala Kai terantuk daun pintu toilet. Kai yang tidak menyadarinya cuek saja dan memilih untuk menuntaskan kebutuhannya untuk buang air kecil.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar guyuran air hingga beberapa menit kemudian Kai keluar dari toilet dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih normal. Tetesan air membasahi wajahnya dan sedikit rambutnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merona karena menyadari keadaan Kai yang _shirtless_. Satu fakta yang baru Kyungsoo ketahui tentang Kai, lelaki itu suka tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

Kai melewatinya seakaan Kyungsoo tidak ada. Memasukan kepalanya ke dalam kulkas kemudian keluar dengan botol air mineral di tangan. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat melihat Kai dengan khidmat meneguk air bening yang nampak menggoda dengan embun dingin disekeliling botolnya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan faktanya Kyungsoo belum minum sejak semalam.

Seakan tahu, dengan sengaja Kai membiarkan beberapa tetes mengalir ke dagu. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang terkesan _slow motion_ punggung tangan Kai mengusap bulir yang jatuh ke dagunya. Ekor matanya melirik Kyungsoo.

"Mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk penuh harap dan memekik senang dalam hati saat Kai menghampirinya.

"Akan kuberikan jika kau mau bersikap manis. Pertama-tama beri tahu aku siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo meragu namun nalurinya mendesak. "K-Kyungsoo,"

Kai menyeringai, akhirnya lelaki ini mau membuka mulut. Rupanya orang ini tidak bisa dikasari.

"Hanya Kyungsoo?"

"Do Kyungsoo."

Telapak tangan Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo seakan lelaki itu hanyalah bocah kecil yang perlu perhatian lebih, sementara tangannya yang lain mendekatkan bibir botol pada bibir Kyungsoo yang menerima dengan suka hati. Meneguk dengan rakus. Oh my _godess_, sadarkah bahwa secara tidak langsung kau baru saja berciuman walau secara tidak langsung dengan Kai?

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah hingga pipinya yang tembam terangkat tinggi. Kai sedikit terkesiap melihat perubahan besar pada mimic wajah Kyungsoo. Senyumnya begitu polos dan Kai menjadi tidak tegaan.

Tangannya yang tadi berada di rambut Kyungsoo kini menjamah ke pipi, "Kyungsoo . . pada siapa kau bekerja? Atau kau hanya _sasaeng fans_?"

Kyungsoo yang terkesima dengan perlakuan Kai tidak sempat menjawab karena kegaduhan dari luar kamar mereka. Kai yang merasa terganggu beranjak untuk membukakan pintu untuk mendapati Taemin yang tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Hai, selamat pagi. Boleh aku masuk ke dalam?"

Sang pemilik belum member izin namun Taemin dengan lancang menerobos. Senyumnya menghilang melihat seorang lelaki asing terikat di kursi dalam kamar Kai. Kemudian Taemin tersenyum miris saat menyadari Kai yang hanya memakai celana jens saja.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu."

Taemin hendak pergi sebelum Kai mengunci pergelangan tangannya, "Tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dan dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sedikit pusing, wajar sih. Aku bahkan lupa berapa botol minuman yang kuteguk."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat tidak percaya. Taemin? Minum? Yang dimaksud minuman oleh Taemin itu alcohol kan?

"Siapa dia?"

Kai melirik Kyungsoo, sedit menimbang sebelum kemudian berbicara. "Hanya _sasaeng fans_ yang tidak beruntung. Dia mencoba mengambil gambarku dan aku memergokinya."

Mimic wajah Taemin mengeras, jelas sekali dia tidak suka. Dihampirinya Kyungsoo yang masih terikat dan tanpa ragu menggerayangi kantung celana Kyungsoo yang hanya pasrah saat dompetnya diperiksa Taemin.

"Do Kyungsoo, tahun ketiga di Universitas Seoul," Taemin menelaah kartu mahasiswa Kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik, "Do? Nampak tidak asing."

Kai yang penasaran mengintip dari balik bahu Taemin, "Kau mengenalnya?"

Batin Kyungsoo berdesir, tentu saja nama itu nampak familiar karena setiap fotonya dilabeli dengan marga keluarganya, D.O

"Apa kau mendapatkan kameranya?"

Kai mengiyakan kemudian meraih kamera milik Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di sofa terdekat. Taemin yang penasaran memeriksa satu persatu file hingga pencariannya menuntun pada sebuah foto. Foto Kai yang tengah membisikan sesuatu pada telinga seorang gadis.

Taemin tersenyum bengis yang sungguh sangat _out of character_ seorang lee Taemin. Kaus bagian depan Kyungsoo ditarik hingga pemuda itu kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Lucu sekali, jadi kau Dio kan? Si penguntit yang menjual foto-foto kami pada Bubble tea, katakan kalau aku salah!"

Kyungsoo tidak mengelak karena itu memang benar adanya. Dengan diamnya Kyungsoo sebuah bogem yang tanpa diduga dilayangkan Taemin pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Akh!"

Sudut bibir Kyungsoo robek namun pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming. Untungnya Kyungsoo dapat selamat dari amukan Taemin karena Kai menahan lelaki itu dan menenangkannya sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah _hyung, please_. Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya Kai! Karenanya kita mendapatkan banyak kesulitan."

Taemin memaki dan itu semakin mengherankan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kata-kata sekasar itu bisa mengalun dari mulut manis Taemin sedangkan Kai dengan tenangnya bisa mengontrol diri.

"Biarkan aku yang menghukumnya, jangan mengotori tanganmu sendiri." Kai membenamkan kepala Taemin dalam pelukannya. "Hei! Bukankah siang ini kita ada jadwal talk show? Ayo siap-siap!"

Taemin mendengus tidak suka kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai. "Buat dia menyesal!"

"Tentu saja."

Kai membimbing Taemin keluar kamar, mendesah lega saat _hyung_nya menuruti perkataanya dan melupakan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau Dio, huh?"

Kembali Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi terdiam dalam shock. Sungguh semua ini terlalu membingungkan. Taemin yang manis baru saja memukulnya dengan makian-makian yang tidak pantas sementara Kai malah bersikap tenang.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo yang seperti kehilangan nyawa, bibir penuhnya yang sedari awal perjumpaan menarik perhatian Kai kini sedit bengkak di ujung dan ada darah mengaliri robekan lukanya. Jempol tangannya mengusap noda darah di dagu Kyungsoo.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan kabur jika ikatannya kulepas."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, untuk sementara ini sepertinya akan lebih aman jika Kyungsoo berada di dekat Kai.

-0-

Taemin merengut kesal, sepanjang perjalanan mulutnya memaki dengan perkataan yang bisa membuat ibu Kyungsoo pingsan. Kyungsoo yakin jika mantan guru Taemin mendengar, anak itu pasti sudah disuruh keliling lapangan dua puluh putaran.

"Kenapa kau membawanya Kai?"

Taemin menunjuk sengit Kyungsoo yang hampir saja mengenai hidung Kai yang duduk menegahi diantara keduanya di kursi penumpang. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam van yang akan membawa DoubleT ke studio tempat pengambilan gambar dari talk show yang akan mereka datangi.

"Tentu saja supaya dia tidak lepas dari pengawasanku."

Untung saja mereka telah sampai ke lokasi sebelum Taemin mulai menggunakan fisik untuk mendesak Kyungsoo. Taemin berjalan duluan karena ia sudah muak berada dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tetaplah di dekatku dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk faham kemudian mengekori punggung Kai. Studio telah ramai oleh Bubble tea dan entah mengapa itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Kyungsoo yang tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang _make up artist_ akhirnya memilih untuk ikut melihat dari bangku penonton.

Obrolan mengalir dengan hangat diselingi beberapa lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh pembawa acara. Kyungsoo menonton takjub saat Taemin kembali ke kepribadian yang ia kenal, sopan dan menyenangkan. Acting yang bagus sampai Kyungsoo terkecoh dan tidak bisa membedakan mana pribadi Taemin yang asli dan mana yang merupakan topeng belaka.

"Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya dikhususkan untuk Kai saja, kuharap Taemin _sshi_ tidak cemburu."

Taemin tersenyum kecil mempersilakan sementara Kai nampak acuh dan tidak bereaksi.

Pembawa acara melanjutkan, "Seluruh Korea mengetahui bahwa semalam terjadi sedikit kehebohan terutama di kalangan _netizens_. Kabarnya terjadi insiden pelecehan di _fan sign_ DoubleT kemarin, bagaimana tanggapan anda Kai _sshi_?"

Perut Kyungsoo mencelos, akhirnya hal yang paling dikhawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Kai mendelik angkuh, dengan arogansi yang sama Kai membuka suara.

"Berita itu hanyalah kesalah pahaman, gadis itu hanyalah fans yang ingin menebar _fanwar_."

Sepertinya jawaban Kai salah besar karena kini hampir separuh orang dalam studio menerikan menerikan ketidak setujuan sementara Bubble tea yang pro terhadap Kai ikut menerikan pembelaan. Suasana menjadi tidak kondusif lagi dan itu membuat sang produser terpaksa memberikan kode _break_ kepada MC.

Jeda iklan malah membuat penonton semakin tidak suka hingga ada sebagaian orang yang mulai mencoba nai ke panggung. Kru bertindak cepat dengan membimbing Kai menuju _backstage_ sementara Taemin masih menyuarakan permohonan maaf pada Bubble tea. Kyungsoo yang takut kehilangan Kai dengan terpaksa ikut naik ke atas panggung kemudian menyelinap di antara fans dan kru hingga posisinya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Kai, dalam keadaan seperti ini Kyungsoo sangat sangat mensyukuri pengalamannya sebagai _paparazzi_.

"Tetap di dekatku!"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya dengan sukarela menuruti perkataan Kai padahal di saat seperti ini Kyungsoo bisa leluasa untuk kabur. Tangannya menggenggam ujung kemeja Kai, mengekorinya kemanapun Kai membawanya.

Mereka berdua sampai ke parkiran dengan selamat dan itu membuat dua orang kru yang mendampingi mereka lengah. Tanpa diduga segerombolan fans datang dan mencoba menggapai mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang nampak lebih mungil diantara Kai dan beberapa kru jadi terombang-ambing diantara gempuran brutal fans. Bahunya tersenggol dan punggungnya membentur bemper van DoubleT.

Pandangan Kyungsoo berkunang-kunang, sakit di punggunya yang memar karena perlakuan Kai semalam memperparah keadaan. Kai yang menyadari Kyungsoo yang terdorong mengenaskan meraih pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Menerobos barisan fans kemudian memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

-0-

Dering ringtone yang nyaring digemakan dinding-dinding apartemen Luhan. Namun sang pemilik tetap tidak bergeming dan malah semakin menggelungkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal yang melindungi kepolosan tubuhnya.

"_Hyuuung_~ handphonemu . ."

Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan bisingnya mencoba membangunkan Luhan dengan mengguncang bahunya.

"_Hyung_! Aissh!"

Sehun yang menyadari Luhan tidak kunjung bangun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mengambil _handphone_ Luhan yang tersembunyi dibalik tumpukan bantal. Tadi Sehun mau mengangkatnya namun nyalinya sedikit ciut saat melihat ID yang tertera di layar.

"_Hyung_, dari presdir!"

Mendengar kata presdir membuat respon Luhan bekerja. Diraihnya benda persegi itu dari tangan Sehun.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Maaf saya tertidur dan lupa meyalakan alarm,"

"Benarkah? Maafkan saya, akan kuurus dengan cepat,"

"Baik, semoga hari anda menyenangkan. _Annyeonghaseyo_."

Setelah yakin sambungan telepon telah terputus maka dengan fasihnya Luhan memaki dengan sekali-kali nama Kai menyelangi makiannya. Sehun yang faham bahwa kekasihnya sedang kesal memilih untuk diam dari pada nanti jika ia rewel menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh justru akan semakin memperkeruh suasana. Bagaimanapun Kai juga sahabatnya, Sehun tidak rela jika kekasihnya memandang Kai lebih buruk lagi.

"sabar, _ne_?"

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan efeknya berhasil membuat _prince manager_ DoubleT sedikit tenang. Sehun sedikit bersemu malu saat melihat sebaran keunguan di punggung telanjang Luhan yang sedang diusapnya. Ada memar besar di pinggang Luhan dan itu membuat Sehun sedih.

"Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar semalam?" Sehun menatap Luhan sendu, yang ditatap justru membalasnya dengan senyum cerah yang hampir menyaingi kepolosan senyum anak kecil.

"Kau bermain sesuai dengan seleraku." Diliriknya jam weker di atas meja nakas, jam menunjukan pukul 2 sore. Semalam mereka bercinta sampai dini hari dan belum berhenti sampai Sehun terjungkal lemas. "Maaf ya, sepertinya ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengantarmu kesekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini aku membolos saja. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya!"

Luhan mengerling nakal, "Gak janji ya."

-0-

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus bagi tamu underground. Sebuah chat singkat dari Luhan lah yang membawanya kemari.

PUKUL 5. UNDERGROUND. KUBUNUH SEHUN JIKA TIDAK DATANG.

Walaupun masih satu jam dari sekarang jadwal pertemuannya dengan Luhan, namun Kai tetap membawa Kyungsoo masung ke dalam club walaupun sebenarnya club belum buka bahkan saat matahri belum terbenam. Namun guard memperbolehkannya masuk saat mengetahui Kai lah yang datang. Kai tanpa ragu melewati lantai dasar underground yang tampak suram karena tak berpenghuni kemudian naik ke ruangan VVIV di lantai dua.

"Buka bajumu!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kubilang buka bajumu!"

Kyungsoo masih membulatkan matanya tidak percaya sampai membuat Kai gemas dan akhirnya meraih ujung kaos yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"A! apa-apan kau! Tidak!"

Kai berdecak sebal kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Punggungmu pasti terluka, biarkan aku melihatnya agar aku bisa mengobatinya!"

Bibir Kyungsoo membulat bembentuk huruf O. "Baiklah, biar aku sendiri yang membukanya."

Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Kai kemudian menaggalkan kaosnya yang diiringi ringisan sakit saat serat-serat benang menggesek kulit punggungnya yang dipenuhi memar berwarna biru mengerikan. Kai tanpa sadar ikut meringis dan kini duduk di dekat Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa banyak sekali?"

Punggung Kyungsoo melengkung saat jari tangan Kai yang terasa dingin merayapi punggungnya dari bawah sampai ke bahu. Tanpa sadar mendesah dan Kyungsoo berharap bahwa Kai menganggapnya sebagai sebuah ringisan kesakitan.

"I-ini kan karnamu juga, kau memojokanku di pohon. Ingat?"

"Benarkah? Separah itu?"

"Hmm . ." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai membuka kotak obat yang tadi ia temukan di balik jok van. Membalurkan antiseptic dan obat merah pada memar di punggung Kyungsoo. "Jika presdir memberikanku sanksi, maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab, _deal_?"

Kyungsoo menganguk patuh.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum permasalahan ini selesai."

Lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh. Tenang saja Kyung, kau akan senang jika dekat-dekat dengan Kai. Good luck ya!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai, annyeonghaseyo selamat pagi and happy weekend ^^

Chapter 2 update dan Sun tahu ceritanya semakin membosankan, maaf Sun masih manusia biasa. Semoga masih dihargai #bow

Dan maaf untuk masalah rating yang naik tanpa pemberitahuan. Habisnya Sun ngebet penget nyiksa Sehun /plak/

.

Kyeoptafadila:: iya ni udah dilanjut ko, thanks ya reviewnya ^^

DianaSangadji:: terimakasih ^^ Sun seneng banget kalo ada yang suka sama FF Sun yang abal-abal, ini udah dilanjut ko. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thanks reviewnya ^^

Jaerinlee:: haha, bingung ya? Itu maksudnya kan kejadian itu pas momen april mop. Jadi ceritanya kai mau bales dendam ke kyungsoo gitu. Babe itu gaada maksud apa-apa ko. Kai kan emang ganjen. Iya ini udah dilanjut ko, thanks ya reviewnya ^^

Ceciljong:: haha, aduh maaf ya aku bikin karakter luhan kaya gitu. Soalnya kalo liat luhan kayanya dia gak sepolos yang Sunbayangkain deh /abaikan/ yep! Betul banget jadi mereka itu kaya semacam baik di depan kamera, busuk di belakang. Thanks ya reviewnya ^^

OhSooYeol:: hehe, semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab di chapter ini. Tenang aja, kyung bakalan seneng ko kalo deket2 jongin. Ya doain aja deh, gajanji soalnya haha. Thanks ya reviewnya ^^

Kaisoo:: tenang aja, soo gak diapa-apain ko. Atau pengennya diapa-apain? Haha thanks ya reviewnya ^^

IkaIkaHun11:: haha, chapter ini kayaknya special buat kamu deh. Iya deh kayanya mereka masokis. Sehun tepatnya. Kaisoo gak pacaran ko, belum mungkin tepatnya. Thanks ya reviewnya ^^

HyunRa:: iya ini udah dilanjut ko, thanks ya reviewnya ^^

.

See u soon! Love ya


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus bagi tamu Underground. Sebuah _chat_ singkat yang ia tulis sendiri lah yang membawanya kemari.

PUKUL 5. UNDERGROUND. KUBUNUH SEHUN JIKA TIDAK DATANG.

Walaupun masih setengah jam dari sekarang jadwal pertemuannya dengan Kai, namun Luhan tetap membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam _club_ walaupun sebenarnya _club_ belum buka bahkan saat matahari belum terbenam. Namun _guard_ memperbolehkannya masuk saat mengetahui Luhan lah yang datang. Luhan tanpa ragu melewati lantai dasar Underground yang tampak suram karena tak berpenghuni kemudian naik ke ruangan VVIV di lantai dua.

"Hai _oppa_!"

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian _funky_ menjegal di salah satu koridor lantai dua, dan Sehun sangat-sangat mengenal sosok itu, terlebih wajahnya. Sehun masih punya hutang padanya dan tentu saja akan melunasinya.

Luhan menghampiri dan memberikan ciuman di pipi, "Hai manis, melihat temanku yang berkulit gelap?"

"Sepertinya temanmu sedang bersenang-senang bersama seorang lelaki dengan mata yang menggemaskan, di sana!" menunjuk salah satu ruangan VVIV dengan isyarat dagunya "Apa _oppa_ juga mau bersenang-senang?"

Wanita itu mengerling penuh arti dan Sehun membuat gerakan pura-pura orang yang sedang menahan muntah.

"Tentu saja aku mau tapi tidak saat pekerjaanku sedang terancam."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan kecewa dan itu membuat mual Sehun semakin parah. Sebelum Sehun muntah sungguhan, Luhan berinisiatif untuk pamit.

"_Thanks dear, kajja_ Sehuna!"

"Duluan saja _hyung_!" dengan halus Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh "_noona_~ maukah kau mengajariku cara untuk menjadi seorang DJ?"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping pipinya, _bbuing bbuing~_

"Aw adik manis! Tentu saja _noona_ mau."

_Gotcha_!

**=0=**

**PAPARAZZI!**

**.**

**.**

**Park Sunyoung at Oktober, 2013**

**Terinspirasi dari obrolanku bersama seorang teman sekampus tentang sasaengfans DBSK, I hope you read it, my beloved RJZ ^^ I'll give u Xiao Lu soon.**

**Terinspirasi juga dari buku The Minds of Billy Milligan karya Daniel Keyes.**

**Dedicated for:**

**Kyeoptafadila; DianaSangadji; Jaerinlee; ceciljong (Joana Cecil); OhSooYeol; Kaisoo; IKaikaHun11; Hyunra; ParkOna; kim heeki; specialonyou; OhSooYeol; yamanaka aya; mamimu; 2minzm; Azure'czar; 12Wolf; Kwondami; KS-shipperaddict;**

**and all the readers who prefer to be silent**

**sungguh aku juga ingin menyebutkan kalian pada kolom persembahan, tapi bahkan kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak atau menyebutkan identitas. thanks for you guys, I still can write and share. Love ya!**

**.**

**CAST:**

**EXO Kai as Kai**

**EXO Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo**

**SHINee Lee Taemin as Lee Taemin**

**EXO Xi Luhan as Xi Luhan**

**EXO Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Genre:**

**Romance/Drama**

**Rating:**

**Mature**

**Disclaimer:**

**all the characters are not mine. but the story is completely mine. therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

**.**

**=0=**

**.**

Luhan terpaksa meninggalkan Sehun untuk mendapatkan (memberikan) sedikit pelajaran, kalau tidak diijinkan maka konsekuensi yang didapat bisa membuatnya tidak mendapatkan jatah tidur dengan Sehun sebulan. Biarlah kekasihnya sedikit bermain-main, namanya juga anak-anak.

Mengabaikan norma kesopanan yang ada, Luhan menerobos masuk pintu ruangan VVIV yang diyakininya menyembunyikan seseorang yang ia cari. Namun yang didapatinya bukan seseorang, melainkan dua orang. Dan posisi mereka benar-benar memprovokasi, setidaknya itu menurut pemikiran Luhan yang memang sebagaian otaknya berisikan hal-hal berbau porno.

"Ah! Maafkan ketidaksopananku."

Luhan menunduk formal setelah membeku sesaat di tempat, namun tetap menghampiri mereka berdua yang buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari posisi semula. Suasana menjadi nampak _akward_ saat Luhan mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka yang nampak gusar dan serba salah.

"Hey, tidak perlu canggung seperti itu! Aku hanya melihat sedikit 'ko." Luhan mengerling penuh arti.

Kai meluruskan, "Aku hanya mengobati punggungnya yang memar, tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kami."

"Kalaupun terjadi apa-apa tidak masalah."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk saja dengan rona merah menjalari permukaan kulit wajahnya. Pandangannya sarat dengan ketertarikan dan itu membuat Kai tidak nyaman.

"Kyungsoo, pakai kaosmu!"

"Oh! _Ne_."

Kyungsoo memakai kembali kaosnya dengan tergesa, membuat Luhan tertawa dengan reaksi manisnya karena itu mengingatkannya pada anak anjing yang patuh kepada majikannya.

"Ya ampun Kai! Kau cemburu padaku?"

"Ah! _Aniyo_! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kali ini Luhan menertawakan reaksi Kai, anak itu menjawab terlalu cepat dan itu membuat penyangkalannya gugur di mata Luhan. Kecerobohan yang manis. Kai nampak seperti seorang lelaki yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh di balik punggung istrinya. Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang _clueless_ hanya melebarkan kedua matanya dan menatap Kai dan Luhan bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang ini?

"Sebaiknya jangan perlihatkan tatapan seperti itu di depan Kai, Kyungsoo _sshi_." nasihat Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena bahkan aku saja tidak tahan melihatnya."

"_Stop it_! Katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan!" Kai menginterupsi sebelum Luhan membingungkan Kyungsoo semakin jauh.

Luhan yang professional buru-buru merubah gesturnya menjadi lebih resmi. "Tadi siang presdir menghubungiku,"

"Lalu?"

Kai berusaha menanggapi santai walau tanpa bisa dikontrol dalam suaranya terselip ketakutan yang tentu saja dapat ditangkap Luhan. Menyenangkan bagi Luhan karena akhirnya bisa melihat Kai yang selalu nampak arogan menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya.

"Dia pikir sebaiknya kau menghilang dari publik untuk sementara waktu sampai managemen menyelesaikan skandal ini, dan aku menyetujui pendapat beliau," Luhan menepuk bahu Kai "jadi Kai, _enjoy your holiday_."

.

.

.

.

Underground kembali bernyawa, tempat itu kembali ramai dengan manusia-manusia kaya namun kesepian. Mencari penangkal kesendirian di keramaian lantai dansa, di antara botol minuman keras yang tersaji di bar, atau di balik bilik-bilik toilet bersama partner _one night stand_nya masing-masing. Di mana saja asalkan bisa menjauhkan mereka dari drama dan kepalsuan dunia yang sungguh membuat muak.

Kyungsoo bukanlah manusia kaya namun ia merasa kesepian, belum pernah separah ini sampai lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat meskipun minuman mahal tersaji di depan matanya. Kai duduk di sampingnya namun itu tidak merubah keadaan sama sekali. Pemuda itu hanya memainkan gelas tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk meminum isinya, pandangannya sayu dan nampak menyedihkan.

"Kai, maafkan aku . ."

Kai tidak bergeming sampai Kyungsoo mengguncang lengan Kai, menarik perhatian pemuda itu sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, _uljimma_! Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena tidak ada satu pun pihak yang bersalah di sini."

Jemari Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo namun tanpa disangka malah membuat lelaki itu menangis sungguhan. Kai yang tidak tegaan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo harus turun dari kursi bar yang tinggi kalau tidak ingin terjatuh. Tubuhnya yang tidak sebanding dengan Kai terselip manis diantara celah kaki Kai. Tangan Kai membelai mengikuti garis punggung Kyungsoo sementara bibirnya membisikan kata-kata penenang. Kyungsoo kembali berucap setelah sesegukannya reda.

"Andai aku tidak menyebarkan foto itu, andai aku tidak serakah, pati semuanya tidak akan menjadi kacau seperti sekarang."

"Andai kau tidak menyebarkan foto itu, maka kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk dipeluk seseorang setampan aku."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo karena pernyataan narsisnya membuahkan sebuah cubitan kecil di pinggang.

"Kyungsoo, dengar. Tidak masalah jika aku harus hiatus. Aku hanya menghawatirkan Taemin hyung, selama ini dia bekerja sangat keras dan dia pasti kecewa karena ulahku yang tidak bisa menjaga sikap membuat kami harus menghentikan promosi album DoubleT."

"_Mianhae_, itu semua salahku."

"Tentu saja itu semua salahmu! Oleh karena itu kau harus membayarnya dengan tetap berada di sisiku."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti dan itu membuat Kai gemas. Ditangkupnya wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak tenggelam di antara kedua telapak tangan besarnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat kedua matamu membulat seperti ini?"

Kai menatap pantulan wajahnya di mata Kyungsoo. Mata itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti maknanya. Kai tenggelam, terseret semakin dalam ke palung tanpa dasar. Menerka-nerka apa yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo dibalik kedua bola matanya yang mencitrakan kepolosan yang hanya akan kau temukan pada tatapan anak kecil.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau mebuatku takut!"

Kai tertawa dan Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa ini pengalaman pertamanya melihat seorang Kai tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan debaran tidak normal.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang!"

Seumur hidupnya Kyungsoo merutuki jari-jarinya yang pendek karena itu membuat keseluruhan fisik Kyungsoo nampak semakin mungil. Namun kali ini Kai menggenggam Kyungsoo di tangan dan pemuda itu menyukai bagaimana jari-jarinya mengisi celah di antara jari Kai. Lelaki itu membimbing Kyungsoo keluar dan Kyungsoo seperti biasa menurut saja.

Kai yang berjalan di depan tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan membuat yang di belakang menubruk punggungnya. Dihadapannya tengah terjadi keributan dan itu membuat jalan keluarnya terhalang.

"Kenapa Kai?"

Kyungsoo menjinjit sebisa mungkin namun sial kerumunan itu terlalu hyperaktif sehingga pandangannya terhalangi. Kai yang memang ingin buru-buru pulang akhirnya berusaha memecah kerumunan hingga sekarang mereka berada pada barisan terdepan.

"Sehunie?"

Kai yang tidak bisa menutupi kekagetannya melepas genggamannya pada Kyungsoo, bukan hanya kaget tapi Kai juga panik. Dihadapannya kini telah terjadi penyiksaan dan parahnya orang-orang yang mengerumuni bukannya memisahkan malah menyemangati Sehun yang nampak kesetanan, dasar sosialita kurang hiburan.

"Rasakan ini _bitch_! Berkaca dulu sebelum menggoda kekasih orang!"

Sehun menumpahkan sebotol minuman pada seorang gadis yang napak menagis ketakutan, rambutnya dijambak dan itu membuat cairan alkohol tumpah tepat di wajahnya. Cetakan tamparan tangan Sehun terdapat pada pipinya sementara darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya dan itu membuat Kai tidak tahan lagi. Apa lagi setelahnya Sehun tertawa bengis kemudian mendorong wanita itu hingga tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai. Sebelum Sehun menghampiri wanita itu kembali, Kai mengambil posisi di antara mereka untuk menghalangi.

"Sehun ah! Hentikan ini!"

Tangannya menggenggam kepalan tangan Sehun yang siap untuk meninju. Urat-urat muncul di pelipis, manik mata menggelap. Kai tahu Sehun sedang kehilangan kontrol dan jika dibiarkan bisa menimbulkan masalah untuk wanita itu dan Sehun sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau idiot!"

Mata Sehun merah menyalang dalam kebencian. Tubuhnya memberontak dan Kai merasa kewalahan karena tanpa diduga Sehun memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Hampir saja Kai memukul Sehun agar anak itu berhenti memberontak, namun tentu saja diurungkan karena Kai tahu kini Sehunnya yang manis terbentengi oleh alter egonya.

Kai memegangi kepala Sehun agar anak itu berhenti menatap mangsanya yang berusaha melarikan diri. "Berhenti Sehun! Ingat ini bukanlah dirimu, kau tidak mengingkan 'dia' menguasaimu, kan?"

"Dia menyakitiku _hyung_!"

Kai mengusap wajah Sehun, "Jangan pedulikan mereka yang menyakitimu, lihat aku! Pedulikan saja orang-orang yang menyayangimu!"

Sehun menatap Kai dalam, pandangannya melunak. Telaga kecil terbentuk dalam pelupuk mata Sehun dan bibir tipis itu bergetar dalam isakan.

"Kai~"

Lengan Sehun melingkar erat pada pinggang Kai sementara wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata tersembunyi dalam dekapan lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun agar tangisnya reda. Melupakan orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka, melupakan Kyungsoo yang berdiri kesepian sendiri. Mereka seolah berada dalam dunia lain yang hanya terjamah oleh Kai dan Sehun sendiri, dan entah kenapa itu menyakitkan hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kai yang pengertian akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun ke apartemennya karena kekasihnya –Luhan- yang sayangnya tidak sepengertian dirinya malah menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berdansa. Namun baru saja sampai di parkiran, Luhan menarik Sehun yang berada dalam pelukan Kai kemudian mengamankan anak itu ke dalam van.

"Apa-apaan kau _hyung_?"

"Kekasihku biar aku yang mengurusnya!"

"Lalu kemana saja kau tadi? Kau membiarkan Sehun menghajar teman kencanmu sementara kau sendiri bersenang-senang dengan wanita murahan. Apa itu yang disebut kekasih?"

Mata Luhan menyipit, kedua tangannya mengepal dan sebelum tinju itu mengenai wajah Kai, Luhan menarik kaos Kai di dada sampai pandangan mata mereka sejajar.

"Aku mengurusi skandal bodohmu itu brengsek!"

Kyungsoo yang berniat memisahkan mereka menjadi ciut saat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentang skandal. Mata bulatnya hanya memandang sedih pada Kai yang seperti kehilangan dayanya, pemuda itu hanya menunduk dan membiarkan Luhan menekannya.

"Berhentilah mengurusi hidup orang lain! Benahi saja hidupmu."

"Sehun temanku, orang yang paling kusayangi selain Taemin hyung."

Suara Kai yang selalu berintonasikan kepercayaan diri kini berlumurkan kepedihan. Luhan yang paham dengan perasaan Kai menjadi merasa serba salah. Tadinya ia ingin marah, sekali saja Luhan ingin meninju wajah pemuda itu sebagai imbalan atas kesabarannya selama ini menghadapi keposesifan Kai kepada Sehunnya. Tapi Luhan tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang tulus menyayangi Sehun selain Kai dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berhak untuk memisahkan mereka. Karena disini Luhanlah pengacaunya.

"Aku tahu tapi itu masalahmu. Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku! Percaya atau tidak aku juga menyayangi Sehun seperti kau menyayanginya, walaupun cara kita berbeda," dipijatnya keningnya yang berdenyut pusing, Luhan menyesal telah kehilangan kontrolnya tadi. Suaranya melembut, diremasnya bahu Kai. "tidak perlu menghawatirkan Taemin juga, dia baik-baik saja. Minggu depan dia akan berpartisipasi dalam single debut penyanyi solo pendatang baru di managemen kita bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Berliburlah sampai managemen menyelesaikan skandal ini!"

Luhan memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Kai kemudian tanpa berkata lagi membawa van DoubleT bersama Sehun serta di dalamnya. Kai meremas kunci mobil Luhan sampai buku jarinya memutih, Kai merasa diabaikan, dibuang. Dan di saat seperti ini Kyungsoo menggenggam lembut tangannya yang walau tanpa berkata apapun tapi membuat Kai merasa diperhatikan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum walau Kai tahu senyumnya dipaksakan. "Biar aku yang mengemudi."

.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini Kyungsoo menjalankan mobil seperti turis asing yang kehilangan arah, berputar-putar mengukuri jalanan di distrik Gangnam dan sebelum bahan bakar mobilnya habis akhirnya Kyungsoo menanyai Kai kemana hendaknya mereka pergi.

"Terserah,"

Begitulah jawaban Kai, setidaknya Kai memberi respon sehingga Kyungsoo yakin anak itu masih hidup karena sedari tadi Kai hanya berdiam diri dengan sebelah lengannya menutupi pandangan di kursi penumpang di sampingnya

Kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk dituju akhirnya memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobil Luhan di depan wisma tempat ia tinggal di dekat kampusnya yang terletak di Gwanak-gu, tidak terlalu jauh dari distrik Gangnam.

Tempat yang Kyungsoo tinggali hanyalah berbentuk sebuah kamar ukuran standar dengan sebuah _single bed_ dan meja belajar di dekat jendela. Perabotan lain yang terdapat di kamar itu hanyalah sebuah rak buku tinggi yang hampir mengisi keseluruhan dari dinding kamar Kyungsoo. Sementara bagian dinding yang lain hampir tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh lembaran foto berbagai variasi ukuran.

Kai mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak foto, itu fotonya yang entah sadar atau tidak sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Foto yang ini lebih bagus daripada hasil bidikanmu yang kemarin."

Kyungsoo tahu pemuda itu berkata tulus tapi entah kenapa jadi terdengar menyindir pada akhirnya. Kai duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo dan menatapi satu per satu foto-foto yang ditempel di dinding dan itu membuatnya malu karena fotonya didominasi foto Kai, berbagai pose baik itu yang terlihat tampan atau secara ajaib terlihat menggemaskan, atau mungkin itu hanya ada pada pandangan Kyungsoo saja?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyimpan fotoku sebanyak ini, kamarmu terlihat seperti kamar seorang _fangirls_."

Mengabaikan intonasi menggoda dari pemuda itu, Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan duduk menyandar di samping kaki Kai yang menggantung di samping ranjangnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil dua botol minuman dari kolong ranjang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum _shoju_?"

"Aku pikir sorang mahasiswa Universita Seoul tidak menyimpan minuman keras di kolong ranjangnya."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Hanya untuk hiburan ketika menemui masa-masa yang sulit seperti sekarang ini."

Kai duduk bergabung di lantai. Duduk berhimpitan dengan Kyungsoo yang tengah membuka sumbat pada botol _shoju_ kemudian meneguknya rakus. Kai mengamati bagaimana kedua mata Kyungsoo menutup dan jakunnya yang bergerak ketika tegukan pertama turun ke kerongkongannya, reaksi sederhana namun begitu menarik di matanya. Kyungsoo menawarkan botol lain pada Kai namun pemuda itu memilih botol yang sedang digenggam Kyungsoo.

"Karena kita akan selalu bersama sampai beberapa hari ke depan jadi lebih baik kita saling mengakrabkan diri."

"Kau harus memanggilku _hyung_ kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau! kau bahkan tidak terlihat lebih tua dariku."

"Itu sih karena kau saja yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu, haha . . "

Hanya sesaat saja mereka berdua tertawa, semu rasanya. Kai kembali pada kekalutannya, merenungi hidupnya yang berubah setelah _fansign_ dua hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo juga begitu, dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Kai dan itu membebani pikirannya. Suasana di kamar Kyungsoo menjadi terlalu hening dan sang pemilik tidak menyukainya. Kyungsoo menguap lebar yang saking lebarnya malah nampak tidak natural. Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin langsung tidur, tapi tubuhnya lengket oleh cairan betadine dan seseorang penggila kebersihan sepertinya pasti tidak akan merasa nyaman.

"Kai, aku mau mandi dulu, _ne_?"

Kai hanya menggumam karena mulutnya penuh dengan cairan alkohol. Kyungsoo pikir itu sebuah persetujuan, maka pemuda itu beranjak ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pakaiannya hati-hati terutama saat membuka kausnya. Diperhatikannya siluet bayangannya di cermin di atas wastafel, menghitung lebam dipunggungnya kemudian menggerutu pelan. Pasti butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menghilangkan lingkaran-lingkaran biru keunguan yang menyebar di kulit putihnya. Maka sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi semakin frustasi lagi, pemuda itu segera berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang mengalirkan air hangat ke tubuhnya. Bersenandung kecil yang memang sebuah kebiasannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kehadiran mahluk lain di kamar mandi kecilnya.

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit saat punggungnya yang polos dirayapi dengan gerakan pelan karena dipikirnya mungkin itu cicak yang jatuh dari atap. Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar berteriak sungguhan karena saat ia berbalik, dihadapannya telah berdiri sosok Kai yang tersenyum miring padanya. Kulit wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang menatapnya sayu, Kyungsoo yakin anak ini sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin membentak namun suaranya jadi terdengar bergetar karena Kyungsoo sedang dalam kondisi mental yang tertekan. Tangannya berusaha menggapai handuk yang tergantung dekat punggung Kai namun pemuda itu malah menangkap pergelangan tangannya, memojokannya kemudian membalik Kyungsoo hingga wajahnya menghadap dinding kamar mandi.

"Aku akan mengurusmu, _hyung_. Kau senang tidak kupanggil _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab karena fokusnya teralihkan pada Kai yang sedang menuangkan cairan shampoo ke rambutnya. Kyungsoo menggigil seperti orang kedinginan walau faktanya ia sedang berada di bawah guyuran air hangat saat jemari Kai menelusup di antara helaian rambutnya, memijat kulit kepalanya dengan gerakan yang teramat pelan, teramat sensual, sampai-sampai membuat Kyungsoo menggigit lidahnya agar tak ada sedikitpun desahan yang lolos dari celah bibirnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo menutup untuk menghindari busa sabun yang turun ke matanya dan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kai. Tubuhnya merapat pada Kyungsoo, merelakan bajunya menjadi basah karena itu membuatnya ikut terkena guyuran air hangat.

Telapak tangan Kai menyentuh pinggul Kyungsoo, mengusapnya dengan gerakan yang teramat sensual sehingga membuat yang disentuh merasa teransang. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sabun yang membuat tangan Kai menjadi licin saat gerakan itu merambat semakin naik menuju dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat telunjuk dan jempol Kai hinggap di pucuk dadanya. Membangkitkan insting naluriah dalam diri Kyungsoo dan itu menghancurkan keinginannya untuk memberontak.

Kyungsoo menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih lagi.

Bibir Kai mengecup bahu Kyungsoo, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil sampai ke tengkuk dan Kyungsoo merinding saat bibir itu menghisap tengkuknya dalam. Berkali-kali sampai bekas samar berwana kemerahan tercetak di kulit lehernya. Sementara itu tangan Kai kini merayap ke bawah, meraih penisnya yang masih tergantung lunglai kemudian menggosoknya perlahan.

"K-Kai ah!"

Kyungsoo merasa seluruh persendiannya lemas sampai ia bisa saja terjatuh andai kepalanya tak bersandar pada bahu tegap pemuda yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah Kai yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan kerja tangannya pada penis Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya merasa semakin tidak karuan. Melihat bagaimana alis tegas Kai bertaut dalam konsentrasi mengaduk-ngaduk perasan Kyungsoo dan gejolaknya terasa sampai ke perut, efeknya meluas pada bagaian selatan tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga penis yang berada dalam genggaman Kai kini mulai berereksi.

"Oooh Kaiih~"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat memikirkan apa lagi selain nama Kai karena pemilik nama itu menginvasi tubuhnya lebih lagi. jari-jarinya memutari batang penis Kyungsoo sementara jempolnya mengusap lubang sensitive di ujungnya yang terasa licin karena cairan precum hangat mengaliri. Ritmenya semakin bertambah karena busa sabun yang tertinggal di telapak tangan Kai memudahkan pergerakannya. Kyungsoo mendesahkan nama Kai lagi dan lagi sampai sang pemilik nama merasa termotivasi. Dikocoknya penis Kyungsoo sampai urat-urat di penisnya menimbul dan Kai yakin sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Lebih cepat Kai, _please_." Kyungsoo bukan tipe pemaksa tapi biarlah kali ini ia sedikit menuntut.

Tangan kananya menjambak rambut Kai yang mulai basah seperti dirinya, menciumnya paksa dan Kai tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain meladeni Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyambut bibir Kyungsoo yang terbuka kemudian melesakan lidahnya ke dalam sana. Membelit lidah Kyungsoo dalam tarian yang membuai sampai desahan Kyungsoo teredam dan terdengar seperti erangan yang teputus-putus.

Dada Kyungsoo membusung saat dirasa puncaknya semakin mendekat. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak saat orgasme itu datang, maka secara sepihak ia memutuskan ciuman mereka. Membiarkan bibir Kai kini menggerayangi lehernya dan memberikan ciuman di sana-sini yang menimbulkan tanda. Sekali lagi kocokan di batangnya, remasan di scrotumnya, usapan di kepala penisnya dan gigitan di lehernya, maka cairan sperma Kyungsoo yang mendesak dalam penisnya merangsek keluar dalam sekali semprotan. Menciprati dinding kamar mandinya sementara sisanya menggenangi tangan Kai.

"Ah! Ah! Tidak lagi Kai! Cukup sampai disini kumohon~"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa."

Telapak tangan Kai mengusap perut Kyungsoo, meratakan rilisan klimaks Kyungsoo pada kulit perutnya sementara tangannya yang lain masih memijat penis Kyungsoo yang kembali menegang. Menjaga gairah pemuda itu karena Kai sama sekali belum selesai.

Dibaliknya tubuh pemuda itu namun Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Ini pengalaman pertamanya berada dalam kondisi seintim ini dengan lelaki lain dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kai yang paham dengan keragu-raguan Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan dengan mengecupnya di kening. "Biarkan aku menyentuhmu,"

Ciuman itu berlanjut turun ke kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo, menghapus aliran air yang keluar dari sana yang tanpa Kai ketahui apa sebabnya. Apa Kyungsoo takut? Kai pikir Kyungsoo tidak perlu menangis seperti ini karena ia tentu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo yang meragu memagut bibir Kai dan mengulumnya perlahan. Kai hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berbuat semaunya semata-mata untuk menguatkan hati pemuda itu. Maka saat ciuman itu terlepas, Kai dapat menangkap kemantapan dalam pantulan mata Kyungsoo.

Diciumnya sekali lagi bibir Kyungsoo sebelum jari-jarinya merayapi paha dalam Kyungsoo. Merabanya sampai ke belahan bokong Kyungsoo dan jari tengahnya yang berpelumaskan sperma Kyungsoo menerobos lubang perawan pemuda itu.

"Uhhh~" Kyungsoo meringis dalam pelukan Kai saat dua jari lain menyusul masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Otot-otot dalam rectum Kyungsoo mengetat menolak jari-jari Kai.

"Rileks Soo ie . ."

Kai meraih sebelah kaki Kyungsoo untuk dilingkarkan dipinggangnya sementara mulutnya hinggap di telinga Kyungsoo, membisikan kata-kata cinta yang sesekali diiringi desahan dan kuluman di daun telinganya. Andai Kyungsoo tidak ingat dimana posisi mereka mungkin ia akan tersentuh dengan pernyataan cinta Kai. Syair cinta teromantis di dunia pun akan terdengar biasa saja jika itu diucapkan saat bercinta, tak bermakana karena ini hanyalah tentang nafsu semata.

Kyungsoo menyisipkan tangan kirinya ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Kai. Meraba permukaan kulit Kai hingga lelaki itu mendesah pelan. Kyungsoo yang menginginkan kontak fisik yang lebih lagi menarik kaus Kai dan melemparnya ke sudut kamar mandi. Merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Kai jadi mendesah sendiri saat ujung tumpul milik Kyungsoo menggesek perutnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar malah sengaja menggeseknya dan itu membuat Kai mengerang tidak sabar. Ditusuknya Kyungsoo dalam sampai ketiga jarinya menyentuh permukaan kenyal yang membuat Kyungsoo mengejan.

"Mnhh nyaah!"

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongak dan jenjang lehernya menggoda Kai, ditelusurinya permukaan halus leher Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Ditariknya ketiga jari yang bersarang dalam lubang Kyungsoo kemudian Kai melucuti celana jeansya sendiri. Sedikit kesulitan karena celananya yang basah membuat Kain denim itu melekat ketat pada kulitnya. Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan itu dengan tidak sabar berlutut dihadapan Kai. Membantu pemuda itu menarik celananya sampai ke pergelangan kaki kemudian melemparkannya untuk bergabung dengan kaus Kai di sudut kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kau lihat Soo?"

Kai meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar pemuda itu melihatnya alih-alih memperhatikan lantai kamar mandi. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, Kai bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan tahu dengan pasti apa yang menyebabkan itu semua. Kai meraih penisnya yang kemudian diarahkan pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kulum ne? tolong." Menggigit bibir, Kai tidak menyangkal dalam perkataannya terselip nada permohonan. Kai sungguh-sungguh menginginkan bibir ranum Kyungsoo membungkus batang penisnya.

Ditatapnya batang penis itu untuk memantapkan dirinya, Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menjilat kepala penis Kai perlahan yang disambut dengan erangan dari pemiliknya. Menginjeksikan semangat pada Kyungsoo hingga pemuda itu kini telah berani menggenggam batang penis Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Meremasnya perlahan kemudian dengan mantap memasukannya pada rongga mulutnya. Kai semakin mengerang saat Kyungsoo menghisap-hisap kecil penisnya, rasanya menyenangkan walau Kyungsoo yang amatiran terlalu lambat dan itu tidak memuaskan hasrat Kai sama sekali. Kai yang tidak sabaran mulai menggerakan pinggulnya ke depan.

"Mpph . . urmmh .. .'"

Kyungsoo yang tidak siap berusaha menjauhkan diri namun kedua tangan Kai memegangi kepalanya erat. Mencegahnya untuk melepaskan diri sementara pinggulnya bergerak liar, menyodokkan penis dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya mual karena berkali-kali ujung penis Kai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Ah! _Ne_ seperti itu _baby_~"

Kai tanpa peduli terus mendesak Kyungsoo sampai partnernya itu jatuh terduduk dengan punggung menempel pada dinding kamar mandi. Mengabaikan kesenangan Kyungsoo karena yang ia pedulikan hanya penisnya yang tengah berada dalam rongga basah milik Kyungsoo yang menghantarkan getaran-getaran menggelitik pada penisnya akibat erangan yang Kyungsoo hasilkan.

"Ouuuh~ sebentar lagi _baby_ . . ."

Jemari Kai menjambak kecil rambut Kyungsoo, menekannya pada selangkangannya saat spermanya menembak keluar dan tepat pada tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersedak namun tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali untuk menelan sperma Kai dalam sekali tegukan. Kai menyeringai puas kemudian membungkuk untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang merekah merah, tidak lama karena karena Kyungsoo memberontak dan Kai melepaskannya agar pemuda itu dapat menarik nafas. Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak suka karena ulah Kai sekarang bibirnya sakit dan rahangnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan.

"Dasar pemaksa!"

Kai menyeringai dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. "_Lets fucking hard, hyung_ . . ."

Kai menarik Kyungsoo agar lelaki itu berdiri kemudian membalikan Kyungsoo agar menghadap tembok –lagi. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat sangat ingin melihat ekspresi Kai saat prosesnya nanti.

Kai memeluknya dan menciumi punggungnya, kemudian sebelah tangannya mengangkat kaki kiri Kyungsoo. Membuat pemuda itu harus menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dinding untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat sesuatu yang tumpul menyentuh cincin rektumnya. Menggosokan ujung tumpulnya kemudian perlahan mendesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit.

"Oh Kai, sakit ah!"

Kyungsoo mencakar dinding, rasanya perih saat penis tegang milik Kai yang diameternya tidak sebanding dengan lubangnya menggesek dinding rektumnya yang kering. Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh ingin menyudahinya saja namun Kai tidak peduli. Pemuda itu malah menciumi leher Kyungsoo sementara pinggulnya menusuk Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi. Kyungsoo mengocok penisnya sendiri, berharap ada sedikit kesenangan yang dirasakannya alih-alih harus merasakan sakit di bokongnya.

Kai sedikit mendorong punggung Kyungsoo karena posisinya yang berdiri tegak menyulitkannya untuk menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Ditariknya penisnya sampai ke ujung kemudian ditusuknya lagi dalam sekali hentakan yang bertenaga.

"Yaaah! Kai _again please_ . . aku ingin penismu disanaaah!"

Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat saat ujung penis Kai mengenai prostatnya. Matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya terbuka, mendesahkan nama Kai dengan sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata kotor yang justru memancing gairah Kai. Dipeganginya pinggul Kyungsoo sementara pinggulnya sendiri bergerak brutal, menusuk di sudut yang sama agar penisnya dapat menumbuk tempat yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ah! _Baby_ lubangmu ketat sekali ouuuh~"

Kai menggeram nikmat karena Kyungsoo yang nakal malah mengetatkan lubangnya, menjepit penisnya dalam lubangnya yang berdenyut hangat dan Kai tidak tahan lagi. ditamparnya bokong Kyungsoo berkali-kali sampai pemuda itu merintih kesakitan dan memohon untuk segera dipuaskan.

"Kai aku ingin klimaks shhh , lebih cepat ah!"

"_With pleasure baby_ sooooh~"

Kai menyanggupi dengan menggerakan pinggulnya lebih brutal lagi. Disingkirkannya tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengocok asal penisnya kemudian menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kukunya yang mungkin rusak karena mencakari tembok atau suaranya yang besok akan habis karena terus-terusan mendesah. Dipikirannya hanya bagaimana penis Kai memenuhi lubangnya, bergerak menumbuk prostatnya seirama dengan goyangan pinggulnya sehingga membuatnya terasa lengkap. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan tangan Kai yang mengocok penisnya hingga batang itu memerah tegang siap mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Ssssh Kai! Aku oooh tak tahan . . ."

Sensasi ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Kyungsoo hingga dirasa ia akan meledak karenanya. Bibir Kai menjamah punggungnya, menjilatinya mengikuti garis tulang punggungnya sampai ke leher kemudian menggigit di sana. Lengkap sudah! Oh _fuck_! Terlalu nikmat, Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat.

Kyungsoo menggerakan pinggulnya menjemput tusukan Kai dan itu membuat penis Kai menumbuk prostatnya lebih dalam, lebih nikmat, lebih memuaskan.

"Aaaaah Kai! Kai! _I'm_ _close_ oh!"

Kai memutar pinggulnya, membuat penisnya yang berada dalam lubang Kyungsoo yang berkedut nikmat menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan cara yang berbeda sehingga memberikan sensasi lebih pada Kyungsoo yang meraih puncaknya.

"Ouuuh nikmat ah~"

Kai menggeram nikmat karena lubang Kyungsoo yang bereaksi saat klimaks membuat penisnya serasa dipijat, dinding lembut itu berkontraksi dan itu membuat perutnya melilit menyenangkan. Kai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, menyusul Kyungsoo meraih puncak yang diiringi oleh erangan keduanya.

"Mhh . . "

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Kai klimaks, membasuh rektumnya dengan cairan hangat yang membuat seluruh tubuh dan perasaannya menghangat. Kai meraih pinggulnya kemudian menariknya agar tegak. Kyungsoo merasakan dada Kai yang menempel pada punggungnya naik turun, membuatnya mengulum senyum saat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kai berdetak seirama dengan jantungnya sendiri. Rasa ini terlalu indah sampai tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo dengarkan selain nafas terengah Kai dan rintik air hangat yang menghujam lantai keramik kamar mandinya.

Perlahan Kai menjauhkan pinggulnya sampai penisnya terlepas dari lubang Kyungsoo yang melenguh pelan. Aliran sperma Kai merembes keluar menuruni paha dalam Kyungsoo sampai ke betis dan Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih pada Kyungsoo brengsek!

"Hiks~"

Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, rasanya hampa, dan menyakitkan. Kai meninggalkannya begitu saja dan Kyungsoo baru menyesalinya.

Kyungsoo memandang kosong pada tembok kamar mandinya yang berlumurkan spermanya sendiri. "Bodoh, dasar Kyungsoo bodoh! Murahan!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan semakin kesal karena menemukan Kai tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Botol _shoju_ berserakan di lantai dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin tidak karuan. Kai mabuk dan besok pasti akan melupakan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi.

Tubuhnya berjalan lunglai, menarik kursi belajarnya ke dekat jendela kemudian duduk perlahan karena sungguh bokongnya teramat sangat sakit sialan Kai!

Kyungsoo memandang sedih pada langit gelap di luar. Memikirkan bagaimana besok ia harus bersikap pada Kai yang pasti akan bertingkah biasa-biasa saja seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seharusnya kyungsoo ingat bahwa kai adalah _the best bad man ever_ sebelum menyerahkan tubuhnya pada lelaki bajingan itu. Mungkin ini karma untuknya.

Sabar ya kyung, keep smile ^^

* * *

TBC

* * *

Heya there, ketemu lagi sama Sun. Selamat Idul Adha sebelumnya untuk yang menjalankan. Okay Luhan kamu bisa keluar sekarang, lagian siapa juga yang mau nyembelih rusa kurus kaya kamu :/

Maaf gabisa update cepet-cepet karena Sun bener2 frustasi sama FF ini, terlalu padat konflik padahal Sun terbiasa menulis sesuatu yang ringan dan bikin Sun senang. Mungkin setelah ini Sun mau nulis genre fave Sun dulu, fantasy.

Dan untuk **RJZ** plisss deh lu bawel sangat dan annoying sangat hah! Review gak mau tapi tiap hari gerecokin nanya ini dan itu! Nih tangkap nih chapter 3 #lemparlaptop.

Sigh.

Buat yang bingung kenapa karakter mereka berubah-ubah nanti bakalan Sun jelasin ko di side story, tapi belum tahu masa mau diselipin di chapter mana :/

Yasudah makasih ya buat yang review, sangat indah sampai Sun pikir itu review apa surat cinta *o* ah saranghaeyo~

See ya soon! Fighting ^^

-0-

**ParkOna****::** Annyeong, Sunyoung imnida. Waaah kita satu marga jangan2 kamu kembaranku yang hilang/plak/ makasih reviewnya dan Sun senang kalau Ona suka :D / ia Sun juga lebih senang sama Kai yang baik unyu munyu minta dicubit gitu :3 Kai sama Kyung ya gimana nanti aja deh, soalnya si Kai nya gitu/ lirik yg di atas/ Taem ya gak gimana2, nati deh ditanyain dulu si Taem kenapa ;/

**kim heeki****::** Hai Heeki yang daebak juga Sun juga suka sama Luhan yang beringasan ehehehe, uke yang beringasan emang paling top. Sehunnya kurang disiksa? OMG jangan kasar2 ama Sehun, Sun gak tega soalnya dia kesayangan Sun *0* Luhan yang disiksa? Hmm nanti dipikirkan gimana caranya.

**specialonyou****::** ha? Nanas :D yaampun /sigh/ mungkin harus diperbanyak NC nya biar kamu cepet ngerti :D /peace/ Taem suka gak ya sama Kai? /colek Taem/ tenang aja ko Taem gabakal sendirian Sun mana tega liat dia gigit jari jones. Kai badboy di depan sama di belakang kamera, tuh buktinya di atas /tunjuk bokong Kyungsoo/ tapi dia baik ko sebenarnya :D

**OhSooYeol****::** Alamak iya yak napa Kaisoo dikit bingit ToT mian mian, tapi ini udah banyak kan Kaisoo nya. Plus plus lagi dikasih live perform NC mereka /plak/ iya dong, Kai emang dewasa, buktinya dia bisa gitu gituin Kyungsoo /tutup mata/

**DianaSangadji****::** Iya nih si Taem napa jahat kaya gitu :/ hehe Sun juga suka sama Kaisoo, makanya dibuatin fanfictnya :D in lanjutannya semoga gak bosen baca see you soon ^^

**Ceciljong (Joana Cecil)::** aku ketawa masa baca review kamu di Open Arms aaa /cakar tembok/ ini udah diedit berkali-kali nih kalo masih ada typo kamu jadi editor pribadi aku coba :/ ini udah ngerti belum kenapa Sehun kaya gitu? Sehun disini emang yang paling pure berkepribadian ganda. Kalo yg lain karena alasan2 tertentu aja nanti dijelasin ko / ya doain aja ya semoga feelingnya gak bener, kasian Soo soalnya ntar saingannya makin banyak :D

**IkaIkaHun11****::**Hehe, makasih deh kalo ada yang mau nuggu fanfict Sun ToT Hunhan emang lengket bikin Sun ngiri /gigit jari/ Dyo gak yadong ko, Cuma agak2 mesum gitu /plak/ maaf ya gak bisa update cepet dan bikin kamu menunggu #bow

**yamanaka aya****::**Iya gak apa-apa ko kalo baru nemu juga, makasih reviewnya iya Kai aslinya baek ko, kalo Taem masih dipertanyakan :/ maaf ya gabisa update cepet semoga chapter ini gak bikin kecewa Aya yang udah lama nunggu, Gomawoyo~

**yoo ara::** Iya ini Kaisoo nya NCan juga ahaha /plak/ Taem sama Kai sama pacaran ko, ya Cuma gitu deh. Minho sih daripada buat kamu mending buat Sun aja :p Sun single ko /plak/

**mamimu::** Iya nih FF nya panjang banget ;/ capek ngetiknya /plak/ aigoo jangan dibayangin, Sun aja bisa orgasme kalo ngebayangin Kai shirtless /plakplak/ aduh gak ketangkep ya. Maaf deh, Sun emang gakbisa bikin NC eksplisit yang gampang dicerna orang #bow

**2minizm****::** Taem gak berkepribadian ganda ko, Cuma dia emang rada-rada gitu :/ tenang aja ntar bakalan ada 2min ko, mana tega Sun membiarkan Taem menjada :D

**Azure'czar::** Aaa terharu masa baca reviewnya kamu hiks~ /srot/ Sun seneng lah kalo Zura seneng, everything for your pleasure /blowkiss/ Sun bakalan tetep semangat ko nulisnya doain aja ya , fighting! GAMSAHAMNIDA MUMUMUMU~

**12Wolf****::** Iyaaa ini udah dilanjut semoga suka juga ^^

**Kaisoo::** duh yang seneng ratingnya naik :D iyaa ini udah dilanjut ko

**kwondami****::** Yaampun kaka dami review aaaaaaaa /gigit Meonggu/ terharu masa ToT makasih kaka mau nyempetin baca apalagi review FFnya /bow/ Kai emang bajingan sexy yang doyan bikin perasaan Sun kacau kayak gini :/ itu emang projek terpendam Sun, bikin duo Taem sama Kai :D iya kak, Sun emang Suka karakter uke!Luhan yang aggressive, yang punya FFnya kasih Sun coba :/ dan Sun merasa emang Sehun kadang2 terlalu imut jadi Sun suka gatel pengen bikin dia jadi bottom makanya bikin hunhan/hanhun kaya gini. Jongin shirtless mah gak perlu dibayangin lagi kak Dami, search gugel juga banyak udah nyebar kayak panu ;/ Taem ntar akan terungkap seiring dengan waktunya :D aku tersanjung banget kalo sampe ka Dami suka sama FF nya sumprit deh :D haduuh ngapain belajar NC dari Sun, langsung aja tuh ke masternya /tunjuk Jongin/ dia yang bikin Sun kek gini ;/ semoga kaka Dami gak bosen dan tetep mau baca paparazzi, makasih kaka mmuah~

**kyeoptafadila****::** ada ko ada tenang aja, owowowok, tapi maaf kalo gak hot soalnya Sun sanggupnya segitu ya mau digimanain lagi T0T /srot/ ne, keep reading ja!

**KS-shipperaddict****::** Annyeonghaseyo, aku juga author baru /hehe/ makasih kalo suka Sun seneng banget, tapi tetep aja kan ya bikin bosen ToT /srot/ iya ini juga semangat ko, tepuk semangat! /prokprokprok/ maaf ya kalo gabisa update cepet2 #bow

**HyunRa****::** Enggak ah! Terakhir kali dicek mukanya Taem ada satu ko /plak/ enggak ganti-gantian ko, bottomnya tetap Lulu, tenang aja :D iyaa inih udah lanjut keep read ya


End file.
